K-RWBY: El Dios dela Guerra renace
by Shadow's Voice
Summary: Tras el cataclismo del Monte Olimpo, El fantasma de esparta renace en un mundo renovado. Sin embargo los monstruos y criaturas todavía abundan. ¿Que clase de aventuras llevara este joven quien guarda en su alma el espíritu del dios de la guerra en este mundo? God of war pertenece a Santa Monica Studio y Sony C.E. Rwby pertenece a Monty Oum y Roosted Teeth.[KratosxTeamRWBY]
1. Prólogo: El fin y el nuevo inicio

Prólogo.

Kratos y Pandora estarían caminando para salir del Laberinto. Kratos se pondría a pensar acerca de lo que dijo Cronos. "Cuando te llevaste la caja de Pandora, el miedo hizo presa a Zeus!".

No era común de él rebuscar en lo que dicen sus enemigos, pero algo le decía que era importante. Ante la última puerta. Kratos logra conectar los hechos, el poder que Atenea le pidió buscar, él ya lo tenía, fue el poder que el uso para matar a Ares. Los males del mundo que Atenea menciono podrían estar en dos lugares. El primero sería en la caja y el segundo seria en Zeus y el resto de dioses.

"Está vacía..." Dijo Kratos.

Pandora lo miro con intriga.

" La caja está vacía!" Vuelve a decir el fantasma de Esparta.

Pandora dice que eso no es posible. Kratos empieza a decirle a Pandora lo que ocurría. Hace años cuando abrió la caja de pandora, el absorbió el poder para matar a un dios. Sin embargo los males del mundo o seguían en la caja o los tenia Zeus dentro de él. A Pandora le cuesta creer eso hasta que ve el destello, la llama de la esperanza en los ojos de Kratos. Dado a que este sintió esperanza para Pandora, ya que ella no tendría que sacrificarse para abrir la caja.

Decidido a terminar con esto de una vez, Kratos le pide a Pandora que se ponga a salvo. Kratos llamaría a Atenea, esta aparecería, Kratos le preguntaría, si había alguna forma de enlazar todas las armas, magias, reliquias y armaduras que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida junto con su espíritu con su alma.

(Nota: En algunas culturas, el espíritu y el alma son dos cosas distintas. En God of War, por ejemplo, tras que Atlas perdiese su alma, este seguía consciente de lo que ocurría en la gran guerra.)

Atenea respondería sí. Había un método, un antiguo ritual que pocos conocían, el cual esto requería de algunos sacrificios de ciertas reliquias. Kratos le entregaría: La Tormenta de Hielo de Bóreas, el cáliz de Hera, el águila de Zeus, el casco de Hades, Los planos de Dédalo, El anillo de Hefesto, la hombrera de Heracles, la caracola de Poseidón y la liga de Afrodita.

Una vez entregados Atenea realiza el ritual. Una vez completado, Kratos prepararía para subir la gran cadena y enfrentar a Zeus. Pero antes Atenea le dice que alguien ha llegado para ayudarle.

"Hermano..." Dijo alguien atrás de Kratos.

Kratos al escuchar eso se da la vuelta, ve a su hermano menor Deimos quien había muerto a manos del dios de la muerte, Tanatos.

"Los espartanos jamás huyen!" Dice Deimos.

Atenea menciona que tras la muerte de Hades, todas las almas del inframundo eran libres. Debido a esto, Deimos pudo volver a la vida.

Ambos hermanos entrarían juntos a matar a Zeus. Los hermanos pelearían contra su padre a muerte, con Kratos usando todo el arsenal que habia obtenido derrotando a los olimpicos y Deimos usando la lanza y el escudo de Esparta.

Gaia intervendría para matarlos a los tres. Antes de intentarlo, Gaia menciona que nunca busco la muerte de los espartanos, pero ya no le dejaron más opciones. Zeus se burla de Gaia, diciendo que sin importar a quien hubiera escogido para iniciar la segunda titanomaquia, de igual forma la hubieran traicionado.

Gaia, furiosa por las palabras insolentes de Zeus empezaría a aplastar la rotonda donde los espartanos peleaban contra su padre. Sin embargo, todos lograron entrar en el agujero que había en el cuerpo de Gaia, el cual había sido provocado por el hipocampo de Poseidon.

La batalla de los hermanos contra su padre continuaría hasta que Kratos y Deimos clavasen la espada del olimpo en Zeus contra el corazón de Gaia. Kratos liberaría el poder de la esperanza para asegurarse de acabar con Zeus. Cuando Zeus muere, Gaia también lo hace y del cuerpo del antiguo señor del Olimpo sale una luz cegadora. De pronto, solo hubo oscuridad y después una enorme explosión cubriría el mundo, provocando su reinicio.

Al mundo le tomaría miles de años en recuperarse y debido a la enorme destrucción provocada por la muerte de los olímpicos, la geografía mundial cambio radicalmente.

El mundo, ahora llamado Remnant, era habitado por mortales mucho más fuerte que los que solían habitar en el mundo anterior. Pero esto conllevo a la proliferación de monstruos y seres que sean capaces de oprimirlos. Los Grimms, seres que se alimentaban del miedo de los mortales, con apariencias de bestias negras con cascos similares a un cráneo.

Pero ahora, nos centraremos en un pequeño pueblo, llamado "Esparta", nombrado así, en honor a unos escritos antiguos que lograron ser rescatados. Una mujer estaría dando a luz a su primer hijo.

"Vamos Calis! Solo un poco más." Decía la enfermera que estaba al lado de la mujer.

Calis, hizo un último esfuerzo, y dando así el nacimiento de su hijo, ella se sintió aliviada, pero pronto se preocuparía, pues el rostro del doctor congelo la habitación.

"Esto es... Estas son..." Recia el Doctor sin creer lo que veía.

"Que ocurre Doctor?" Pregunto la enfermera.

El doctor mostraría al bebe varón, quien tendría unas marcas de nacimiento muy peculiares. Una enorme marca roja en forma de tatuaje que empezaría en punta desde su mejilla izquierda e iría como una línea cada vez más gruesa hacia atrás de su cabeza pasando por su ojo. Al llegar a su espalda, esta se desviaría por su costado por la parte del abdomen para subir hasta su hombro izquierdo y terminaría en forma de espiral en su antebrazo izquierdo. También había otras dos en forma de cicatrices. Una enorme en su abdomen y otra que cubriría una porción de la parte derecha de la cara. Calis abriría los brazos para hacerle saber al doctor que quería verlo de más cerca. El doctor le entregaría a su hijo, entonces la enfermera y el Doctor se alejarían un poco.

"En todos mis años asistiendo partos, jamás vi unas marcas así." Dijo el Doctor.

"Se parecen al de unas estatuas antiguas" Respondió la Enfermera.

"Las de las antiguas civilizaciones?" Pregunto el Doctor.

"Si, creo que el nombre de la estatua era..." Respondía la enfermera pero sería interrumpida por Calis.

"Kratos..." Diría Calis sacando de su conversación al Doctor y la enfermera. El infante al oír lo dicho por su madre, soltaría un sonido de alegría, una risa.

"Perdone, Calis. ¿Qué dijo?" Pregunto el doctor.

"Ese es su nombre... Kratos" Respondió Calis.

"Ya veo ¿Por qué eligió ese nombre?" Dijo el Doctor, tratando de pensar que todo era una coincidencia.

"Fue idea de mi marido… Pero, no solo será así. Kratos Fárbauti. ¿Te gustan tus nombres?" Decía la mujer a su hijo, esperando que esta la entendiera.

El infante sonreiría al oír su nombre y extendería sus manos a su madre.

CASI 15 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Al pasar de los años Kratos creció como un chico normal. Era conocido en su pueblo por su ostentosa fuerza y singulares marcas. Que en un principio alteraron a todos, pero tras el nacimiento del hermano menor de este. Deimos, todos pensarían que era algo de familia, pues Deimos nacería con la misma marca roja.

El espartano de cabellos negros, iría como cualquier otro niño a la escuela. Muchos de años superiores intentaron intimidarlo, pero solo terminaban mordiendo el polvo por la fuerza del chico. Quien en poco tiempo, se hizo de un gran respeto, aunque este no se diese cuenta.

Para sorpresa del joven y casi una razón de infarto para su madre, Kratos recibió una solicitud para ir estudiar a la Academia Signal. Una institución dedicada a entrenar cazadores. Personas que se dedican a enfrentarse a los Grimms para la seguridad pública. Tras su llegada, tuvo que tomar dos exámenes para ver sus habilidades y conocimientos. El práctico logró pasarla, sin la necesidad de uso de algún arma. Basto únicamente con sus puños para poder pasar. Y el de conocimiento saco calificación perfecta. Ambos exámenes de ingreso dieron como resultado que se decidiera darle clases de forma privada por lo que Kratos carecería de amigos en Signal. Su única amistad era su tutor y profesor quien guio al joven como si de su propio hijo se tratase. El nombre de este hombre era Qrow Branwen. Hombre alto de cabello negro y ropas grises. Este hombre solía poner a Kratos a pruebas bastante duras, al menos para la mayoría de los chicos de la edad de Kratos, pero este podía realizarlos con mucha facilidad, casi parecía que le salía natural. También le brindaba armas de todo tipo para ver cuál sería la definitiva para él, pero el joven jamás se sintió cómodo con alguna. Tenía un don natural para manejar cualquier arma, pero la conversación era siempre la misma.

Qrow: Que tal esta?

Kratos: No está mal, pero siento que le falta algo...

Qrow: Otra vez? Porque no creas tu arma? Signal te brinda siempre los materiales para que crees la tuya.

Kratos.- Lo se Qrow. Pero no creo que pueda crear una si algún tipo no me convence.

El joven espartano de cabello negro, siempre tenía su chaqueta invernal negra, con el signo omega en su espalda y lambda en ambos brazos y mangas recogidas hasta los codos. Camiseta roja. Pantalón gris similar a unos jeans. Botas de combate negras. Este estilo en particular, se lograba combinar con muchas armas. Kratos había tratado con muchas, lanzas, espadas, arcos, pistolas, entre muchas otras. Incluida en ellas la de Qrow, una Guadaña francotiradora. Sin embargo, ninguna parecía concordar con los gustos del pelinegro. Pasaría un año desde que Kratos llego a Signal que Qrow comenzaría a desesperarse un poco, ya que su alumno estrella seguía sin arma fija. Había logrado matar Grimm con armas provisionales o a veces ni las usaba para acabar con esas bestias. Aunque no lo dijera, el hombre realmente se preocupara por su alumno.

La relación de ambos era de amistad más que de profesor-alumno. Qrow respetaba y siempre elogiaba la capacidad de adaptación del joven a muchas situaciones. Por su parte Kratos consideraba a Qrow como un gran amigo y camarada, aunque de vez en cuando le molestaba que este se refiriese a él como si fuera un niño pequeño, Kratos actualmente tenía 14 años, pero por su estatura, cualquiera diría que tuviese 17 o más.

Otro día de práctica llego, y otra vez, el pelinegro volvió a rechazar el arma. Esto comenzaba a volverse el pan de cada día.

Qrow: Que crees que necesita un arma para que te convenza?

Kratos: Creo que sería, que se sintiera parte de mí.

Qrow se reiría un poco por el comentario.

Kratos: Que pasa? He dicho algo gracioso?

Qrow: No, para nada. Solo que me recordaste a la menor de mis sobrinas.

Kratos: Me estas llamando infantil?

Qrow: Oye, que sepas que ella es mayor que tú por un par de meses. Hubieran sido compañeros de no ser por tus habilidades.

Kratos: Eso no quita el hecho de cómo me miras mientras dices eso.

Kratos notaba como Qrow lo miraba como si este fuera un niño pequeño. El chico siempre tomo esto como un insulto, siendo más alto que el resto de los chicos de su edad, más fuerte, entre otras cosas, al menos se merecía algo de respeto. Y cuando alguien lo miraba como si fuese alguien infantil, sin experiencia. Era como si le dijesen débil, un gran insulto hacia el.

Qrow: Bueno, se hace tarde. Porque no das un paseo por la ciudad y despejas tu mente?

Kratos: Bien, pero más te vale dejar de tratarme como si fuera un mocoso.

Kratos se retiraría mientras que Qrow solo miraría como este se iba.

Qrow: Es igual de necio que su padre. Maldito cuatro ojos, después de la muerte de él, te alejaste para mantenerlo a salvo y ahora, míralo. Ya está siguiendo tus pasos.

Entonces, una llamada le llegaría al hombre. Este sacaría su Scroll, para ver de quien era la llamada.

Qrow: Oh vaya, así que si lo estabas viendo.

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Llamado del destino

Kratos se encontraba dando un paseo en la ciudad para relajarse.

Kratos: "Un arma propia"...

El pelinegro suspiraría.

Kratos: Porque no he sido capaz de escoger una? Me adapto con facilidad a cualquiera pero siempre siento que falta algo. Ese "algo" que me conecte con el arma. No se si ese "algo" sea físico o metafórico. Quizás solo estoy delirando.

El joven espartano estaría con la cabeza abajo mientras pateaba una piedra por el camino. Ya era tarde y estaba por anochecer. Cuando en eso, escucha un bullicio y este decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el ruido, la visión del pelinegro fue volviéndose negra progresivamente. Y, en un instante. Todo su entorno cambiaría a un cráter desértico, parecido a un lago seco. En eso, Kratos logro avistar un templo a lo lejos.

Kratos: Este día no podría ponerse más raro.

Cuando el chico se acercó al templo para investigar. Vio que, encima de las enormes puertas, había un gran título, el cual estaba escrito en un idioma que el no conocía. Pero al fijar su vista en las letras, este de alguna forma comenzó a entender el lenguaje.

"Ναός του Κράτος " - "Templo de Kratos"

Kratos: Un templo? Para mí?

Kratos iría a ver qué era lo que estaba dentro de aquel templo. Al entrar vería unas escaleras, las cuales bajaría sin pensarlo. Para este punto, se sentía como si él ya hubiese estado aquí antes. Con una constante sensación de Deja vú.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, este vio varios anaqueles y estantes con armas y reliquias antiguas. Noto que la mayor parte de las armas estaban encadenadas. Las únicas que no estaban encadenadas eran, un par de espadas gemelas, un arco rojo, unas botas con alas, una lanza plateada, similar a las que se usan para pescar. Entre otras cosas más las cuales el no pudo identificar.

Kratos: Que es este lugar?

Una voz, igual a la del joven pero más madura y sabia respondió. "Es nuestra armería, muchacho". Kratos voltearía y vería a un hombre que media dos metros treinta de altura, piel blanca como la luna y unas marcas igual a las de que él tenía en su cuerpo.

Kratos: Quien eres tú?

Antiguo Kratos: En pocas palabras tu eres yo, yo soy tú. Yo soy Kratos de Esparta. Tu vida pasada.

El joven espartano no era tan ingenuo. Era difícil de creer eso, aunque lo ocurrido hace unos momentos no era algo normal. El chico siguió la corriente de forma cautelosa.

Kratos: Bueno, tienes las marcas es el mismo sitio que yo.

Antiguo Kratos: Pronto sabrás quien soy. Pero ahora no es el momento. Justo ahora, esta ocurriendo algo para lo que necesitas tus armas. Llego el momento de liberarte.

Kratos: Como haz dicho? "Liberarme"?

Antiguo Kratos: Dime, alguna vez te sentiste cómodo usando un arma?

Kratos: Ammm. No, yo...

Kratos recordó sus entrenamientos con Qrow. Aquel hombre fue como un padre para él, lo entrenó y cuidó desde que entró en signal. Debido a que Kratos pertenecía a Esparta, un pueblo pequeño. Necesitaba de Qrow para poder asistir a Signal. Kratos se enfocó en los recuerdos de sus clases con las arma y jamás se sintió cómodo con algún arma que Qrow le prestara. Ese "algo" que siempre faltaba, se lo impedía.

Antiguo Kratos: Toma las que tengas libres, las necesitaras.

Kratos tomaría las armas y de alguna forma la reconocería.

Las espadas del caos, El arco de Apolo, Las botas de Hermes, La Lanza de tritón y el amuleto del Uroboros.

Antiguo Kratos: Cuando salgas por esa puerta, volverás a la realidad. Por lo que se, habrá una chica en problemas. Tu misión será ayudarla. Ahora que Qrow no suprime tu naturaleza, libérate.

Kratos se sentiría extrañado por lo último, pero asentiría y saldría corriendo del templo.

Entonces, antes de salir, lo recordó.

 _Flashback._

Qrow: Recuerda Campeón. Por más que te provoquen, no te enojes. No recurras a la ira para responder.

 _Fin del Flashback._

En ese mismo instante, como si fuese algo natural. La mirada del joven se afilo y su expresión mostraba enojo. El chico sintió como si una llama dentro de él, se encendía y lo quemaba, como si este fuese una hoguera. Finalmente saldría corriendo del templo. Una vez salió, una luz lo cubrió, y cuando esta se disipó, el se encontró de nuevo en la ciudad. En eso vio a una chica de ropas rojas y negras, de ojos plateados, cabello pelirrojo oscuro y una caperuza roja. Siendo rodeada por maleantes. Al ver la escena, el pelinegro inmediatamente su que debía ayudarla. Kratos se preparó para ir a asistirla, en eso, sintió unas ganas de pelear enormes. Entonces escuchó la voz del Kratos original que le decía:

"Un guerrero espartano siempre da la cara en combate!. Usa este poder Kratos, úsalo para destruir a tus enemigos."

Kratos sin cuestionarse sacudió sus manos hacia abajo y, en un brillo, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos, estas espadas estaban conectadas por cadenas a unos cobertores de brazos. El chico se preparó y cuando comenzó a correr, alcanzo a uno de los tipos en menos de 3 segundos, embistiéndolo con una gran fuerza que lo mande a volar varios metros.

Kratos: Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?! Desgraciado!

Tras decir esto Kratos lanza una de las espadas del caos a otro maleante atrapándolo en las cadenas, entonces lo jala hacia el con gran fuerza y cuando lo tiene lo bastante cerca lo remata con un cabezazo con el cual le rompe la nariz al maleante.

Chica: Wow! Eso estuvo genial!

Kratos: No les pierdas de vista!

Después de que el espartano le llamase la atención a la chica. Este voltearía al tipo que parecía ser el líder de los maleantes. Este hombre también voltearía a ver a ambos jóvenes.

"Fin del juego para ti y tu amiguito Roja."El sujeto arrojo algo que Kratos identificó como un explosivo. Kratos rápidamente sacaría el arco del apolo y dispararía una flecha al objeto, haciendo que explotase en el aire, reduciendo todos los daños a cero. El tipo aprovecharía eso para saltar a una aeronave.

Kratos: Diablos! Se escapan!

Kratos voltea a ver a la chica.

Kratos: Rápido! Ven conmigo!

Chica: Qué?

El pelinegro, ni lento ni perezoso, tomó a la chica y la subió a su espalda. Y valiéndose de las botas de Hermes, el espartano corrió por la pared del edificio hasta llegar a la terraza. Estando lo bastante cerca del aeronave. Kratos lanza sus espadas del caos al aeronave clavándolas en la puerta de este y empieza a jalar con todo lo que tiene.

Incluso si era chico contra una aeronave, parecía que Kratos lo hacía sin problemas, pero la chica no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que sujeto a Kratos por la cintura y empezó a jalar también. Entonces la puerta del aeronave sede, soltándose y a su vez, liberando las espadas del caos. Una mujer desde el aeronave, genera un circulo debajo de los pies de ambos jóvenes. Kratos no pierde un solo segundo, toma a la chica que estaba con él en brazos y corre todo lo que puede saliendo del rango del circulo que empezó a salir llamas, esto fue aprovechado por los del aeronave que huyeron.

Kratos: Cobardes! No son capaces de terminar lo que empezaron.

En eso una mujer, rubia de ojos verdes y ropas formales los detiene.

"Alto ahí ustedes 2"

La chica se emociona al verla.

Chica: Eres una cazadora verdad? Puedo tener tu autógrafo?

Kratos: Emm, oye, creo que no es buen momento para pedir algo así.

La mujer con autoridad se llevaría a ambos jóvenes del sitio. Esta los llevaría a una sala de interrogación. Mientras esperaban a la mujer en la sala, la chica empezó a platicar con el pelinegro.

Chica: Estuviste genial allá atrás! Cómo te llamas?

El espartano iba a presentarse normalmente, más se detuvo. Debia pensar bien que decir. Ya que su nombre completo es "complicado" según el. Por lo que solo dijo su primer nombre.

Kratos: Mi nombre es Kratos. ¿Y el tuyo?

Chica: Ruby. Ruby Rose. Mucho gusto, Kratos!

El nombre de la chica le resultó familiar al pelinegro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Pues tras la pequeña presentación, la mujer rubia volvería a la habitación y comenzaría a regañar a los jóvenes.

Mujer: Espero que sepan lo que casi provocan allí atrás, par de jovencitos! Se pusieron en peligro no solo ustedes, sino también a inocentes.

Kratos: ¿Me estas sermoneando? Tu que tienes que? Dos años?!

Ruby: Ellos empezaron!

Kratos: De no haber intervenido. La situación pudo haberse puesto peor. Regáñenos si las cosas hubiesen salido desfavorables. Al menos me aseguré de que no hubiese más destrucción.

La mujer se vio notoriamente molesta por la negativa de los jóvenes, pero mantuvo la calma de forma profesional.

Mujer:Si fuera por mí, os llevaría a casa con una palmada en la espalda y un buen golpe en las manos! Pero, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ambos.

"Glynda. Honestamente creo que exageras."

La voz de un hombre, irrumpió en el lugar. Al abrirse la puerta, un hombre de cabello gris, lentes, ojos cafés y ropas formales verdes entraría en la sala. El hombre traía consigo un plato de galletas y una taza de café.

Hombre: Ruby Rose, tienes los ojos plateados. Y tú eres Kratos, no? Eres tal y como dicen, intimidante, persistente pero con un gran corazón, arriesgarte por una chica que ni siquiera conocías y pelear de una forma tan apasionada. Hombre: Así que déjeme preguntarles donde aprendieron a pelear así?

Dijo el hombre señalando un holograma que mostraba lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Ruby y Kratos: Academia Signal.

Ruby: También estudias en Signal? No recuerdo haberte visto en alguna clase...

Kratos: Cuando entré a Signal. Se tomó la decisión de que se me fuesen dadas clases privadas. No se la verdadera razón de esto. Pusieron la excusa de que el nivel de mis habilidades era muy elevado. Pero no me trago eso.

Hombre: Entiendo, entonces, señorita Rose, la Academia signal le enseño a usar una de las armas más peligrosas jamás creadas?

El pelinegro se fijó en el arma de la chica. Al verla pudo identificarla y las palabras salieron de su boca.

Kratos: Una guadaña francotiradora? ¿Qué es lo que la hace más peligrosa que cualquier otra arma? Quiero decir... Más peligro genera su portador.

Hombre: Bueno, en eso tengo que darte la razón, Joven.

Ruby: No fue la academia quien me enseñó a usarla. Fue un profesor en particular.

Hombre: Ya veo.

Tras decir esto el hombre dejo el plato de galletas en la mesa y la taza de café se la pasaría a Kratos.

Kratos: Gracias...

El pelinegro le daría un sorbo al café. Ruby agarraría unas galletas del plato, mientras la mujer le entregaba otra taza de café al hombre.

Hombre: Y qué hay de usted, joven Kratos?

Kratos: EH?

Hombre: Hasta donde sabia, no tenías armas propias. ¿De dónde sacaste esas?

Kratos: Ah... Pues... A decir verdad. Justo antes de meterme en este embrollo. Tuve una sesión de selección de armas. Ahí las obtuve.

Obviamente lo dicho por el joven era una mentira parcial. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que le ocurrió en ese momento? Pero a fin de cuentas. El hombre aparentemente se creyó lo que dijo el espartano.

Hombre: Parece creíble. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que veo armas tan peculiares como las tuyas. Por parte de la señorita Rose. Si conocía a un portador de una Guadaña Francotiradora.

Kratos: Se refiere a Qrow Branwen. ¿Verdad?

La chica al oír ese nombre se atragantó con las galletas haciendo que esta tosiera.

Hombre: Si. ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con él?

Ruby: Es mi tio.

Kratos/ Hombre: Eh?

Ruby: Mi tío es profesor en signal. Yo solía ser una completa basura antes pero ahora soy...

Ruby empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos. El espartano se puso pálido ante la revelación. El nombre se le hacía familiar. Pero lo que de verdad le parecía extraño era que Qrow justamente estaba hablando de ella antes de que se topara con ella.

Hombre: Entiendo. Y que hace una niña adorable como tú en una academia para entrenar guerreros?

Ruby: Bueno, yo quiero ser una me quedan 2 años de entrenamiento, además mi hermana estudia en la academia Beacon.

Kratos: Beacon... Beacon...Beacon... ¡BEACON! Claro! Con razón todo este espectáculo.

En ese momento, la atención se centró en el pelinegro.

Kratos: Ya decía yo que esta situación era muy extraña. Ahora veo por qué. Tú eres el Director de Beacon. El señor Ozpin. Y tu...

El espartano volteo a ver a la mujer.

Kratos: Tu eres Glynda Goodwitch! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creía que el reclutamiento se había terminado.

Ozpin: Como sabrán, la academia Beacon. Es la academia por excelencia de Vale, donde se reúne lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro reino. Sus acciones, aunque no fueron del todo correctas, me demostraron que tienen las aptitudes necesarias para entrar a mi academia. ¿Les interesa?

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, que pronto cambiarían por unas de alegría.

Ruby y Kratos: Por supuesto!

Ozpin: Perfecto! Sera mejor que preparen sus cosas. Mañana por la mañana partiremos. Aunque joven Kratos. Me gustaría tener una charla en privado con usted. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Kratos: Si...

Ozpin: Muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente, en la aeronave que llevaría a los nuevos estudiantes a la academia Beacon. Ruby estaba siendo abrazada por una chica rubia de ojos púrpura, que resultó ser su hermana mayor.

Hermana de Ruby: No puedo creer que mi hermanita entro a Beacon. ¡Este es el mejor día de todos!

Ruby: Para! Por favor...

Decía Ruby sofocada.

Hermana de Ruby: Pero estoy tan orgullosa!

Ruby: Enserio hermana, no es nada.

Kratos: Estas Bromeando? ¡Absurdo! Realmente lo que hay que decir es que tuvimos suerte. El que hayamos sido aceptados por el mismísimo director de Beacon no es poca cosa.

El pelinegro entro en escena. Aunque su tono expresaba algo de preocupación.

Ruby: Hola Kratos! No me había fijado que estabas ahí.

Kratos: No te preocupes.

Hermana de Ruby: Quien es tu amiguito, hermanita?

Ruby: Él es Kratos. Me ayudo con unos malhechores. Lo hubieras visto! Fue increíble! Kratos es capaz de detener un aeronave con pura fuerza bruta.

Hermana de Ruby: Wow, enserio? Entonces realmente tienes que ser alguien fuerte!

Kratos: No me gusta presumir.

El espartano se rasco la cabeza como signo de incomodidad. Era obvio que no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención. La chica rubia se acerca a Kratos y le extiende la mano.

Hermana de Ruby: Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Yang Xiao Long.

Kratos: Mi nombre es Kratos Branwen. Igualmente, prima.

Respondió Kratos mientras correspondía el saludo.

Yang: Prima?... Espera... BRANWEN?!

Ruby: Momento! ERES HIJO DEL TIO QROW?!

Kratos reiría nerviosamente. Entonces recordaría lo que hablo con Ozpin y la llamada a su "padre".

 _Flashback_

Ozpin: Mira Kratos, no podemos inscribirte sin un apellido. Además las leyes de tu pueblo no nos permiten ponerte el materno. Así que tendremos que ponerte uno. Afortunadamente, alguien se ofreció.

Ozpin sacaría una Tablet y pondría en bocina una llamada.

Qrow: Como esta mi campeón?

Kratos: Estáis bromeando?...

Qrow: Que clase de respuesta es esa? Venga, anímate! Serás mi hijo!

Kratos: Y como se lo digo a Ruby?

Ozpin: Estamos seguros de que sabrás que excusa ponerle.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Kratos: Te juro que iba a decírtelo! Pero por lo que tuve que hablar con Ozpin se hizo muy tarde. Y ya no pude encontrarte, por lo que tuve que volver a mi departamento.

El pelinegro suspiraría del cansancio.

Kratos: Además, apenas y se ha dignado a cuidarme un año. Es el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo.

Las chicas se miraron algo tristes por lo dicho por el chico. Pero la tensión seria cortada por un holograma se mostraría en la nave.

Ruby: Oh! Es la señorita Goodwitch.

Glynda: Buenos días estudiantes. Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch. Ustedes son los pocos privilegiados que fueron aceptados para asistir a esta prodigiosa academia. Nuestro mundo está experimentado increíbles momentos de paz y su deber será mantenerla. Ustedes han demostrado ser aptos para la tarea y es momento de que les demos él conocimiento.

Ruby desviaría su atención a la ventana de la aeronave.

Ruby: Wow! Puede verse signal desde aquí! Ruby: Creo que casa está lejos ahora.

Yang: Beacon será nuestra casa ahora.

Kratos: No te preocupes. Te acostumbraras.

El bonito momento en familia que pasaban los tres, seria interrumpido por un chico rubio, el cual sufriría de nauseas.

Kratos: Parece que a alguien se le quiere salir _volando_ el desayuno.

Ruby: Fue lindo mientras duro.

Yang: A quien creen conozcamos?

Kratos: Espero que a alguien con un estomago más resistente que "Don nauseas".

Los tres reirían.

Kratos: Madre mía! Yang, hay rastros de vomito en tus zapatos!

Ruby: Yang! Asco!Asco!Asco! Aléjate!Aléjate!Aléjate!

Kratos se reiría a carcajadas por todo lo que estaba pasando.

En el templo interno del pelinegro.

Antiguo Kratos: Así que, esa es la vida que llevas, chico. Solo espero que cuando llegue el día, estés preparado para luchar.


	3. Llegada a Beacon

Kratos estaba de nuevo en el templo. Extrañado por esto, llamo a su antiguo yo. Y este apareció enfrente de él.

Antiguo Kratos: Que quieres?

Kratos: Porque estoy de vuelta en el templo?

Antiguo Kratos: Debiste quedarte dormido. Cada vez que duermas, volverás aquí. Es por tu seguridad.

Kratos: Mi seguridad?

Antiguo Kratos: Sera algo que sabrás con el tiempo. Por ahora, voy a preguntarte algo.

Kratos escucharía atentamente

Antiguo Kratos: Porque no te llevaste todas las armas libres?

Kratos: Solo me lleve las que sentí que podría usar.

Antiguo Kratos: Bueno, es momento de que te enseñe a usar las que no te llevaste.

El antiguo Kratos pondría 2 cráneos, una espada y una llama sobre una mesa.

Antiguo Kratos: Estas son, La cabeza de Helios, La Cabeza de Dáneo y finalmente la Llama de apolo.

Kratos: Wow! Estos cráneo son armas?

Antiguo Kratos: Poseen poderes mágicos que me sirvieron a mí en el pasado y ahora te servirán a ti.

El viejo Kratos le enseñaría al nuevo como usar sus nuevas armas. El ahora nombrado "cráneo de Helios" serviría para iluminar el camino en la oscuridad, además de dejar al descubierto objetos y personas camufladas, por si fuera poco, tendría la capacidad de cegar a todos los enemigos alrededor de forma temporal. El "Cráneo de Dáneo" Le permitiría controlar a los animales, algunas bestias y si la llegaba dominar a la perfección también dominaría a los faunos, seres humanoides con rasgos animales. Y la llama de Apolo, si Kratos ponía su mano como sostuviera algo y pensaba en el fuego, la llama saldría y al poner la palma en una dirección, la llama saldría disparada hacia el objetivo. Finalmente, el veterano sacaría una espada nueva. Conocida como "La espada del Valor", la cual era entregada por los superiores de la antigua Esparta al mejor guerrero del ejército. El Antiguo Kratos le daría una última cosa al joven guerrero. Una moneda, la Moneda de Hermes.

Antiguo Kratos : Si necesitas volver al templo o si simplemente necesitas un consejo, deberás lanzar la moneda, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Lo mismo si quería salir del Templo.

El joven lanzaría la moneda y en el momento en el que la atrapa, este despierta. Kratos estaba recostado en una pared de la aeronave. Al abrir sus ojos por completo, el pelinegro bostezaría.

Kratos: ¿Cuánto falta?

Yang: No mucho. Cielos primito. Te aburres con facilidad

La primera en responderle al espartano fue la rubia. Quien se encontraba al lado de este.

Kratos: Bueno... Ya no hay mucho que hacer. Ademas mi Psp se encuentra en mi maleta.

Ruby: Trajiste una vídeo consola?

Decía la chica de la caperuza mientras apartaba su vista de la ventana y se acercaba al pelinegro.

Kratos: Bueno, realmente la uso cuando no me queda nada más que hacer.

Yang: Y que juegas usualmente?

Kratos: La mayoría de mis juegos son "Hack and Slash". Aunque también tengo uno que otro de pelea.

Ruby: Me lo prestarías?

Kratos: Me lo pensaré.

Ruby: Aww...

Yang: Por cierto primito. ¿Qué soñabas?

Kratos: Nada importante, era sobre... una moneda?

Kratos revisaría sus bolsillos y encontraría la moneda de Hermes. Los presentes se fijarían que la moneda estaba hecha de oro puro y empezarían a cotillear sobre eso. Kratos miraría la moneda por un rato y luego la guardaría en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Kratos miraría por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Las naves aterrizaron y todos los estudiantes se disponían a salir. Kratos estaba emocionado porque su sueño de ser cazador estaba cada vez más cerca de realizarse, pero algo dentro de él le hizo mantener un semblante serio. Kratos vivía en un pequeño pueblo, ignorado por la mayoría de Remnant. Él vivía ahí con su madre Calis y su hermano menor, Deimos.

Su sueño de convertirse en cazador es por ellos, puesto que desea protegerlos. Desde pequeño, tenía miedo a perderles como si en algún punto de su vida pasada, el perdiese todo lo que le importaba. Por eso, a la edad de 7 años entrenaba para enfrentarse a los Grimm, monstruos que se alimentaban del miedo y aterrorizaban su pequeño hogar. De alguna forma, sentía que se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron, Kratos estaba caminando junto a Yang mientras que Ruby se adelantó un poco, ambas estaban emocionadas. Los tres miraban a los alrededores.

Kratos: Es enorme...

Ruby: Miren! Ese chico tiene un bastón plegable! OH! Ella tiene una espada de fuego!

Kratos: Ruby, cálmate un poco, estas sobre actuando.

Yang: Kratos tiene razón hermanita, son solo armas.

Ruby: Solo armas? Son extensiones de nuestro cuerpo! Parte de nosotros.

Kratos: En eso tengo que darle la razón a Ruby.

Kratos invocó las espadas del Caos.

Kratos.: Mira las mías.

Yang: Wow.

Ruby: Se ven un poco diferentes a la última vez... Esa fisura roja ha crecido?

Kratos: Enserio? No me había fijado.

Ruby: No importa. Tus espadas encadenadas son súper geniales! Como las llamas? Mi guadaña se llama Crecent Rose.

Kratos: Son "Las espadas de Caos".

El joven espartano no se había percatado de que ese nombre llamaba mucho la atención. Puesto que con la única persona que ha hablado sobre esas armas, fue con el anterior dueño de estas.

Yang: Las espadas...

Ruby: Del caos?...

El pelinegro al ver la reacción de ambas chicas trató de inventarse algo.

Kratos: Yo no les puse ese nombre. Pero me agradó tanto en su momento que las deje con ese.

Ruby: Wow! Y lo increíble es que están encadenadas a ti. Así es imposible que te las arrebaten.

Yang: Enserio Ruby, pasas mucho tiempo mirando armas. ¿Porque no vas y haces nuevos amigos?

Ruby: Para que necesito amigos? Si contigo y Kratos basta.

Kratos suelta una risa pequeña por el comentario. El carecía de amigos, así que el hecho de que Ruby lo considerara uno le hacía feliz.

Yang: Lo digo porque mis amigos ya están aquí.

Unas personas rodearon a Yang y se fueron por su lado.

Kratos: WOW! Eso fue rápido.

Ruby: Espera!

Yang: Debo ponerme al día, nos vemos chicos.

Ruby: Adónde vas?!

Yang: Nos veremos en nuestros dormitorios. Adiós.

Kratos: Adiós!

Ruby: Que dormitorios?

Kratos: Nos darán dormitorios pues viviremos aquí.

Ruby: Ouh...

Ruby se caería para atrás. Chocando con unas maletas.

Kratos: Ruby!

Kratos le extiende la mano a Ruby y la ayuda a levantarse.

Kratos: Estas bien?

"Pero que hacen?!" Dijo una chica atrás de ellos.

Kratos: Perdona, ella no se había fijado.

Tras decir esto Kratos instintivamente se puso enfrente de Ruby. La chica delante suyo era de cabellera blanca, de ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, con un chaleco y botas del mismo color. Tenía su cabello peinado en una coleta hacia un costado.

Chica: Tienen idea de lo que pudieron haber provocado? Esas maletas tienen polvo muy refinado de las minas de-

Kratos: Hey! No es nuestra culpa que justo vengas cuando ella se cae!

El pelinegro lo dijo esto mientras puso un semblante serio, volviendo su cara intimidante debido a sus marcas de nacimiento.

Chica.- Y-Y tú quién eres?

La chica se aterrorizo al ver directamente el rostro de Kratos y percatándose de lo que para ella eran cicatrices. Los brazos del joven espartano comenzaron a emanar lo que parecían ser llamas.

Kratos: Mi nombre es Kratos Branwen! Y te sugiero que controles tu ego!

Ruby: Achu!

Ruby estornudo debido a que la chica agito polvos rojos cerca de ella. De su estornudo salió una llamarada con trozos de hielo y rayos, haciendo que el frasco salga volando a los pies de una chica de ojos amarillos y un lazo negro sobre su cabeza.

Chica 1: Esta es la clase de cosas que trate de advertirles!

Kratos: Por los dioses! Eso no me lo esperaba!

Las llamas de los brazos del espartano se apagaron. Aparentemente nadie, ni siquiera el mismo se habían percatado de eso.

Ruby: Discúlpame, no fue mi intención...

Decía la chica de la caperuza mientras se ponía al lado de Kratos.

Chica 1: No eres muy joven para entrar a Beacon? Esta no es una academia cualquiera, así que vigila tus pasos niña.

Kratos: Bájale a tu espuma. Ruby dijo que lo sentía, princesa boca floja.

Chica 2: Weiss Schnee... Heredera de la Compañía de polvo Schnee. Una de las compañías más grandes de polvo y energía del mundo.

La chica de los ojos amarillos se había acercado a ellos.

Weiss: Al fin, algo de reconocimiento.

Chica: La misma compañía con una infame fuerza de trabajo y cuestionables lazos de negocios.

Weiss: Como te atreves?!

Kratos y Ruby trataban de contener la risa. Weiss solo tomo el frasco y retomo su camino.

Kratos: Gracias por la ayuda...

Chica: Tu eres Kratos Branwen, verdad?

Kratos: Eh, sí! Me conoces?

Chica: He investigado sobre ti. Para serte sincera, es un honor conocer al cazador prodigio. Oh que modales los míos. Me llamo Blake Belladonna.

Kratos: Es un placer. Pero, qué es eso de "Cazador Prodigio"?

Blake: Tú sabrás responderme. Según tu ficha de entrada, lograste derrotar a muchos grimms en tus primeros días de entrenamiento.

Kratos: Eso es algo que cualquiera puede hacer...

Blake: No creo. Entre los que derrotaste, estaban minotauros, sátiros y cíclopes, uno de los tipos de grimms más difíciles de derrotar.

Kratos: Pues...

El pelinegro estaría riendo nervioso, ni el mismo sabía cómo responder a eso. Tampoco se había visto en la necesidad de cuestionarse si lo que hacía era normal o no, pues siempre careció de compañeros. Aunque, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como fue que Blake se enteró de eso. Mientras tanto, Ruby le decía a Weiss que compensaría el accidente.

Blake: Como supiste su punto débil sin instrucciones previas?

Kratos: Pues era algo bastante obvio, no? Un solo ojo enorme, debe ser una parte vital.

Blake: Me gustaría hablar contigo. Te parece cuando termine la reunión.

Kratos: De acuerdo...?

Blake: Bien, nos vemos.

La chica del lazo se retiraría por su camino.

Ruby: Supongo que no soy la única que tiene un mal día... A ti parece que te va bastante bien.

Kratos: Bueno yo no diría bien, pero no pienses en eso. Tenemos que tomar nuestro camino.

Un chico se acercó a ellos extendiéndoles la mano.

Chico: Hola, soy Jaune.

Ruby: Ruby.

Kratos: Kratos. Un momento, tú eres el que tuvo nauseas en la nave?

 _ **Momentos después.**_

Ruby, Kratos y Jaune se encontraban caminando.

Jaune: Enserio! Los mareos son más comunes de lo que creen.

Kratos: Perdón por lo de "Don nauseas".

Jaune: Y qué hay de ti señor bárbaro?

Kratos: Bárbaro?!

Jaune: Solo mírate, tienes una cicatriz en tu ojo derecho y la parte izquierda de tu cara esta tatuada.

Kratos: Son de nacimiento! Mi hermano también las tiene!

Jaune: Bueno, corto. Soy Jaune Arc. Dulce, apuesto y las chicas se derriten por mí.

Kratos: En serio?...

Jaune: Espero... Mi madre siempre dice...

Kratos: A ti también te pasa, verdad? Uno no puede fiarse de lo que diga su madre. Tienden a ser muy melosas...

Jaune: Tienes la boca llena de razón. Cambiemos de tema. Que son los símbolos de tu chamarra?

Ruby: Es cierto. Parecen una "v" invertida y una herradura.

Kratos: Los de mis antebrazos son la lambda. Este símbolo es usado en los escudos de Esparta. Mientras que el de mi espalda es el omega y significa "El final". Aunque interpretado de otra manera, también significa "Guerra".

Jaune: Wow. Entonces también debes conocer el lenguaje antiguo. Creo que esos símbolos pertenecen a uno de esos alfabetos.

Kratos: El griego, para ser más exactos.

Ruby: Bueno, yo tengo esto!

La chica sacaría su guadaña.

Jaune: Eso es una?

Ruby: También es un rifle francotirador de alto calibre.

Jaune: También dispara? Y que hay de tu amigo?

Ruby: Kratos y yo somos primos.

Juane: Primos?

Kratos: Políticos, pero si... De todos modos.

Kratos saca las espadas del caos.

Jaune: WOW! Están encadenadas a tus brazos?!

Kratos: No técnicamente. Están atados a unos brazales sobre mis guantes. Aun así, me siento cómodo con ellas. También poseo un arco, una lanza y eso que todavía no exploto el 100% de las capacidades de mis armas. Pero dejare eso para otra ocasión.

Ruby: PORQUE?!

Kratos: Eso sería arruinar la sorpresa.

El pelinegro puso las espadas del caos en su espalda. Y con su mano derecha acariciaría la cabeza de Ruby.

Jaune: Están flotando?!

El espartano también se lo preguntó así mismo. Pero no sabía cómo responder porque lo hacían así que se inventó una excusa.

Kratos: Mi chaqueta tiene unos imanes lo cuales me permiten poner mis espadas en mi espalda sin que se caigan. Como sea, veo que tú también traes una espada.

Jaune: Si y también un escudo.

Ruby: Wow...

Kratos: Tu escudo es plegable, verdad?

Jaune: Sí.

Ruby: Bueno, yo soy un poco ñoña con las armas, creo que exagere con la mía.

Jaune: Hiciste tu arma?

Kratos: Todos los estudiantes en Signal podían fabricar sus propias armas.

Jaune: Entonces tú también fabricaste tus armas?

Kratos: No... Le pertenecían a...

Kratos se lo piensa por un momento, a quien le pertenecían estas espadas antes que a él fue a su antigua vida, pero no había forma de que el dijera eso.

Kratos: A un antepasado. Aunque mi arsenal no se basa solo en mis espadas, tengo muchas más armas de las que uno podría creer.

Jaune: Wow, bueno tus espadas son iguales que la mía. Era de mi Tatarabuelo, la uso para pelear en la guerra.

Ruby: Suenan más como reliquias familiares. Pero las espadas del caos de Kratos son increíbles así que, supongo que lo clásico todavía puede prevalecer.

Kratos: Por cierto, Jaune. Porque te acercaste a nosotros?

Jaune: Que les puedo decir? Mi madre siempre decía "Los extraños son amigos que aun no conoces".

Kratos: Por cierto... Adónde vamos?

Jaune: No lo sé, yo los seguía.

Ruby: Creen que habrá algún mapa? Kratos?

El espartano estaba mirando hacia atrás algo desconfiado. Parecía que algo llamó su atención.

Ruby: Kratos?

Al ser llamado por segunda vez, este volteó a ver la chica.

Kratos: Ah! Lo siento. Estaba distraído.

Jaune: Supongo que solo caminaremos hasta encontrar algo.

Ruby: Bueno, es mejor que nada.

El pelinegro antes de seguir a Ruby y Jaune, este voltearía por última vez y susurraría.

Kratos: Como odio que me sigan a escondidas.

Entonces, el joven seguiría con su camino. Cerca de ahí, atrás de un árbol. La silueta de una chica se asomaba para ver al espartano. Por un breve momento, se pudo ver como esta sonreía.


	4. Primer día

Después de caminar un rato, Ruby, Jaune y Kratos llegarían al vestíbulo donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Apenas entrar, Kratos y Ruby mirarían a Yang quien los llamaría.

Yang: Kratos, Ruby, les guarde sus lugares.

Kratos: Nos vemos luego Jaune. Fue un gusto.

Jaune: Lo mismo digo.

Kratos y Jaune chocarían sus puños. Y se separarían, Ruby seguiría a Kratos y Jaune se iría por su cuenta.

Antiguo Kratos: Siento presencias familiares aquí. Ve con cuidado muchacho.

Kratos: ¡...!

Kratos ya tenía el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía, ahora se mantendría más alerta.

Yang: ¿Y cómo les fue a mi hermanita y a mi primo?

Ruby iba a responder algo molesta, pero Kratos ya podía leer lo que Ruby iba a hacer y como si fuera por instinto, Kratos empezaría a acariciar la cabeza de Ruby y hablaría primero.

Kratos: Nos topamos con una tipa de polvos que casi nos quería sacar los ojos porque sus maletas nos chocaron, por suerte apareció otra chica y nos salvó el pellejo, y por último hicimos un amigo nuevo. Ha sido difícil.

Kratos suspiraría mientras Ruby lo miraría con intriga, por el hecho de que él le esté acariciando la cabeza.

Yang: Supongo que es un inicio.

Kratos: Ah sí, y casi estallamos, con fuego, rayos y hielo. Esos polvos mágicos deberían ser entregados en otro sitio.

Yang: Vaya.

Kratos: Esa chica, Weiss, era la dueña de ese polvo. La hubieras visto, realmente estaba molesta. Parecía que iba a estallar. Digo Ruby simplemente se tropezó con las maletas esas y ella la quería mata. Encima, Ruby se disculpó más veces de las que yo lo hubiese hecho.

Ruby: Me hizo sentir mal. Y además...

Entonces el pelinegro se sintió observado.

Kratos: Emm, ¿Ruby?

Ruby: ¿Sí?

El pelinegro dejaría de acariciar la cabeza de Ruby.

Kratos: Dime por favor que Weiss no está atrás nuestro...

Ruby voltearía.

Ruby: ¡GASP! ¿Como le hiciste para saber que estaba aquí?

Kratos tragaría saliva.

Weiss: ¡USTEDES!

Ruby saltaría sorpresivamente a la espalda de Kratos y tras esto, el pelinegro se voltearía para encarar a Weiss.

Weiss: ¡Tienen suerte de que no saliéramos volando por el acantilado!

Yang: ¡¿Me están diciendo que no era una broma?!

Kratos: No bromearía sobre algo como eso...

Ruby: ¡Fue un accidente!

Weiss extendería un libro hacia Kratos y Ruby.

Ruby: ¿Y eso que es?

Weiss empezaría a explicar sobre las leyes de uso del polvo Schnee, Kratos sabría que esto no acabaría bien si no hacía algo, así que tomaría el libro y lo guardaría en su chamarra.

Weiss: Ahora, si no les importa...

Kratos: ¡Oh! ¡Ya va a empezar!

Ozpin y Goodwitch subirían al escenario.

Ozpin: Bueno, seré breve. Ustedes han viajado aquí en busca del conocimiento, para perfeccionar sus técnicas y adquirir nuevas habilidades. Y cuando terminen, dedicaran sus vidas para la protección de la gente. Pero, cuando los miro, veo ese potencial desperdiciado. Una necesidad de propósito, de dirección. Asumen que el conocimiento los liberara de la incertidumbre, pero su estancia en esta escuela, probara que ese conocimiento, los llevara hasta cierto punto. Dependerá de ustedes dar el primer paso.

Kratos: Propósito...

Yang: ¿Pasa algo primo?

Kratos: Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Yang: Bueno, Ozpin se ve diferente...

Ruby: Es como si estuviera perdido.

Goodwitch: Se juntarán en el salón esta noche, mañana comenzara su iniciación. Estén listos, pueden retirarse. Ah, joven Branwen, el director Ozpin le gustaría hablar con usted.

Esto sorprendería a algunos estudiantes. Kratos instintivamente tras escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente se puso firme.

Kratos: Si!

Los presentes estarían sorprendidos de como el pelinegro actuaba, en especial Yang y Ruby. Kratos comenzaría a dirigirse a la oficina de Ozpin, lo que las chicas notarían era que él no estaba caminado, si no que, más bien, estaba marchando. Como si fuera un soldado. Una vez que Llego con Ozpin, Kratos saludaría a Ozpin y a Goodwitch; y estos corresponderían el saludo.

Kratos: ¿Que necesita de mí, director Ozpin?

Ozpin: Kratos, sobre lo de tu apellido actual, ¿cómo te estas adaptando?

Kratos: Logre arreglármelas para que Yang y Ruby lo creyeran. Pero no sé si estoy preparado para llamar a Qrow, padre. A pesar de que ha sido como un padre para mí, es más bien un colega.

Ozpin: Entiendo. Ah sí, mañana será la formación de equipos.

Kratos: Los equipos están formados por cuatro personas, espero que me toque gente razonable.

Ozpin: Sobre eso. Debido a la cantidad de estudiantes y recientes acontecimientos, los equipos ahora estarán formados por cinco integrantes. Mira, hay varios estudiantes como tú, que tienen capacidades muy por encima de la media. Así que tú no participaras en el inicio, si no que tus compañeros te escogerán a ti, como su líder.

Kratos: ¿Líder?...

Ozpin: Seria buena idea que corrieses la voz para que mañana no haya tantos perdidos. ¿Puedo pedirte ese favor?

Kratos: ¡Claro! ¡Puede contar conmigo!

Ozpin le sonreiría a Kratos. Antes de irse, Goodwitch le indicaría los lugares a Kratos para que este supiera guiarse. Ozpin le daría un papel con una dirección y números.

Kratos: ¿Esto es?

Ozpin: Es de parte de alguien a quien le importas mucho, búscalo mañana en la armería.

Kratos: ¡De acuerdo, gracias!

Kratos se retiraría, mientras caminaba escucharía al antiguo Kratos.

Antiguo Kratos: Deberías ir a la biblioteca y leer un libro más avanzado sobre esos polvos.

Kratos no le llevaría la contraria a su antiguo yo, así que iría a la biblioteca para encontrar un libro detallado que hablase de los polvos. Era un bastante grande, pero a Kratos no le importaba, este iría hacia el vestíbulo y comenzaría a leer. Kratos era rápido para leer y de alguna forma toda la información se le grabaría al instante. Mientras leía, él notaría la presencia de Blake.

Kratos: Hola Blake.

Blake: Hola Kratos.

Kratos: ¿Y bien, de que querías hablar conmigo?

Blake: Simplemente quería conocer cómo eres.

Mientras leían ellos conversarían sobre cosas cotidianas. Kratos también hablaría sobre su entrenamiento, que para él fue algo normal, pero Blake se mostraba asombrada. Seguirían hablando hasta que Ruby y Yang se acercaron a Kratos.

Yang: ¡Primo!

Ruby: ¿Como te fue con Ozpin?

Kratos: Bastante bien. Antes de que se me olvide. Ella es Blake Belladonna, seguro se te hace familiar, ¿no, Ruby?

Ruby: ¡A sí! ¡Es la chica de esta mañana! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ruby Rose y esta es mi hermana mayor, Yang.

Yang: ¿Que tal?

Ruby: Por cierto, ¿que leen?

Blake: Yo leo una historia sobre un hombre que tiene dos almas y ambas luchan por el control de su cuerpo.

Kratos al oír esto, se sobresaltaría un poco hasta que escucho la voz de su antiguo yo.

Antiguo Kratos: ¡Insensato! ¡Que solo tenemos un alma!

El pelinegro suspiraría de alivio.

Kratos: Ay, que susto...

Yang: ¿Primo, estas bien?

Kratos: No es nada en particular...

Kratos se reiría un poco mientras se sobaba la parte de la nuca.

Ruby: Yo también solía leer libro eran sobre historias de héroes y monstruos, era una de las razones por las que me quise hacer cazadora.

Blake: ¿Y para qué es eso? ¿Esperas vivir feliz para siempre?

Kratos: Los héroes de verdad no son felices...

Todas mirarían a Kratos, sorprendidas por su nuevo tono de hablar triste.

Kratos: Los héroes se sacrifican, hacen todo para obtener lo que desean, pero al final... Solo serán traicionados y perderán todo lo que aman...

Blake: ¿Kratos...?

Kratos: Conocí a alguien, todo su pueblo lo llamaba héroe, pues se sacrificó para ir en búsqueda de una cura milagrosa para su gente. En su momento crítico este héroe le pidió ayuda a quien se suponía, era el protector de su pueblo. Pero a cambio de esa "ayuda" el perdió a su esposa y a su hija... Todo por culpa del hombre al que le pidió ayuda.

Las chicas estarían con una sorpresa enorme en sus rostros. Realmente no se esperaban que Kratos dijera algo así.

Ruby: ¡Tu no pasaras por eso!

Kratos despegaría su cara del libro y miraría a Ruby.

Ruby: Para eso estamos aquí, para hacer lo mejor. ¡Te juro que daré lo mejor de mí para que no sufras!

Kratos sonreiría con esperanza

Kratos: Muchas gracias Ruby.

Yang: ¡Esa es mi hermanita menor!

Yang abrazaría a Ruby y la levantaría.

Ruby: ¡Oye! ¡Déjame!

Ruby le golpearía y ambas empezarían a pelear.

Kratos: Paren por favor, haya paz.

El joven espartano separaría a sus primas. Entonces alguien familiar aparecería.

Weiss: ¡¿Porque tanto escándalo?! No ven que hay gente queriendo dormir.

Yang y Weiss: ¡Oh no! ¿Tu otra vez?

Kratos: ¡PARAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Todas las chicas se quedarían calladas.

Kratos: Entended lo siguiente, desquitándose a gritos no va a resolver nada, somos parte de la misma academia y por lo tanto del mismo ejército. Si los soldados del mismo ejército se dedican a enfrentarse los unos a los otros, entonces sería inútil, ya que perderían contra cualquiera. Lo importante sería saber entender las diferencias y pelear como uno solo. ¡Les agrade la idea o no!

El silencio se sembraría de inmediato. Las chicas solo mirarían con asombro a Kratos.

Blake: Vaya, no sabía que tenías don de liderazgo.

Kratos miraría a Blake.

Kratos: A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

Tras que Kratos calmara la situación finalmente, todos se irían a dormir. A la mañana siguiente. Todos estarían en la armería recogiendo sus armas.

Ruby: Pensé que tú nunca dejabas las tuyas.

Kratos: No puedo dejar las mías, pero Ozpin me dijo que viniera, dijo que era un regalo.

Kratos abriría su casillero y sacaría de este un hacha con la capacidad de volverse un rifle de asalto.

Kratos: Vaya...

Ruby: ¡Woooooow! ¡Es increíble! ¡Es muy asombrosa!

Diría Ruby con estrellas en los ojos.

Kratos movería el hacha con naturalidad como si ya la hubiese manejado antes. Este pondría el hacha en su espalda como si de las espadas del caos se tratase, al hacerlo el hacha/rifle de asalto, se transformó en las espadas gemelas.

Antiguo Kratos: Nueva arma recibida.

También guardaría la munición dentro de su chamarra. Kratos tomaría una nota dentro de su casillero y este la leería rápido.

Carta.- Kratos, esta arma la mande a hacer yo. Te servirá para registros y además para variar entre larga y corta distancia. Podrás dispara 248 balas por ronda. Espero que te guste. Te quiere, tu padre.

Kratos: ¿Papá?

Yang: Hoy están particularmente felices.

Kratos guardaría la nota enseguida.

Ruby: ¡Si! Nada de conversaciones incomodas ni presentaciones. ¡Hoy mi dulzura hablara por mí!

Decía Ruby mientras abrazaba a Crecent rose.

Ruby: ¿Y tú Kratos? ¿Estás listo?

Kratos: ¿No me oíste esta mañana?

Ruby: ¿Eh?

Kratos: Yo no participare en la iniciación. Me convertí directamente en líder de equipo, y mis compañeros serán quienes encuentren mi reliquia.

Ruby: ¡¿QUE?!

 _Flashback._

En la mañana todos estaban listos para irse a la herrería, pero todos serian detenidos.

Kratos: ¡Muy bien! Todos, ahora las formaciones de equipo serán diferentes al resto de los años. ¡Ya que serán cinco integrantes por equipo! ¡Atención a los siguientes nombres!

Una vez Kratos nombraría a todos los líderes de equipo. Aunque nadie se podia creer el ultimo nombre que el pelinegro menciono.

Kratos: Jaune Arc.

Jaune: ¿Yo?

Kratos hizo que todos se mantuvieran en silencio. Les pidió a los líderes que, aunque hayan sido escogidos, que fueran a buscar sus armas también, en cualquier caso, que, aunque ya no participaran en la iniciación cualquier cosa podría pasar. Mientras una Ruby algo impaciente estaba saltando.

Ruby: ¡¿Ya terminó?!

Yang: Si...

Ruby sale corriendo hacia la herrería.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Yang: Debiste estar atenta... Kratos se tomó la molestia de nombrar a cada uno de los líderes de equipo.

Ruby: ¡No puede ser! Kratos, como es tu reliquia?!

Kratos: ¿Para?

Ruby: ¡Quiero estar en tu equipo! ¡No se vale, yo quería verte en acción!

Kratos: Hmm.

Yang: ¿Eso no sería hacer trampa?

Kratos:( ¿Cuál es mi reliquia?)

Antiguo Kratos: Voltéate.

Kratos se voltearía.

Ruby: ¿El omega?

Kratos: Ozpin no es tan obvio como para poner algo que sea evidente, no usaría mis marcas o mis armas, que es lo primero en lo que las personas se fijan.

Ruby: ¡Gracias!

Ruby abrazaría a Kratos.

Yang: No puedo dejarlos solos. ¡Bien, yo también iré por el omega!

Kratos: Sabes que es el omega, ¿verdad?

Yang: Pues...

Yang soltaría una risa de nervios al ser descubierta.

Kratos: Es el símbolo de mi chamarra en la espalda. Grábatelo bien.

Yang: ¡De acuerdo! Por cierto, Ruby, recuerda que no serás la única que estará en la iniciación. Si quieres crecer, tendrás que conocer gente y aprender a trabajar en equipo.

Ruby: ¡ARG! Hablas como papá. Para empezar que tiene que ver conocer personas con pelear. Y además quien necesita gente para crecer. Yo tomo leche.

Kratos: Ruby, Yang se refería a crecer como persona, además no siempre podrás resolver los problemas por tu cuenta. Pero no te preocupas Yang, si Ruby queda en mi equipo, me asegurare de enseñarle lo importante de la unión.

Yang: Sé que puedo contar contigo primito.

De repente, los tres escucharían como alguien chocaba contra uno de los casilleros. Seria Jaune quien se encontraba clavado a un casillero por una lanza, a su lado pasaría Weiss, y luego una chica pelirroja con una armadura que Kratos la sentiría familiar, que le quitaría la lanza a Juane.

Kratos: ¡Por los dioses!

Antiguo Kratos: ¿Enserio obtuviste ese mal hábito?

Kratos se acercaría a Jaune y le extendería la mano.

Kratos: Esa sí que estuvo cerca, ¿no?

Yang: ¿Problemas, Lady killer?

Jaune: No lo entiendo. Mi padre dijo que las chicas buscaban confianza.

Kratos: Bueno, eso es solo parte del proceso. Q-Mi padre dijo que primero había que saber cómo abordarlas. Sus palabras fueron "Conoce bien a tu presa y luego salta sobre ella con todo el amor que tengas" o algo así por el estilo...

Yang: Típico del tio Qrow...

El rubio se levantaría gracias a la ayuda de Kratos.

Jaune: Gracias amigo.

Kratos: Por cierto, no creo que "copito de nieve" sea un buen cumplido. Dejando eso de lado, busquemos tu arma.

Jaune: Sí.

Ruby: Voy con ustedes.

Más tarde, todos se encontraban en un acantilado, mientras Ozpin y Goodwitch daban las indicaciones. Y ponían al día a aquellos que no le llegó la noticia sobre el cambio de normas de equipos. Todos los escogidos para ser Líderes estaban atrás de Ozpin y Goodwitch.

Ozpin: Por años han entrenado como para ser guerreros, y hoy sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el bosque esmeralda.

Goodwitch: Ahora, sé que hubo malinterpretaciones sobre la formación de equipos. Ahora me tomare la molestia de explicarles.

Goodwitch mostraría un holograma enorme.

Goodwitch: Los estudiantes que están atrás de nosotros fueron escogidos desde antes para ser líderes por una razón. Mostraron tener capacidades fuera de escala.

El Holograma mostraría la palabra:

Fuerza.- Se apreciaba como Kratos detenía la aeronave de hace días.

Habilidad.- El holograma mostraba como Kratos disparaba con el arco de apolo para impedir que el proyectil rojo causara daños.

Estrategia.- Se mostraría a Kratos frente a un cíclope, el pelinegro golpearía el abdomen bajo del cíclope haciéndolo retroceder, el cíclope al recuperarse trataría de golpear a Kratos pero este último aprovecharía para pasar bajo las piernas del enorme monstruo y empezar a subir por la espalda del gigante de un solo ojo. Una vez llegado a la cabeza, este abriría el parpado del cíclope con una mano, y con la que tenía libre le sujeta el ojo y se lo arrancaría, derrotando al cíclope en pocos minutos.

Yang: Increíble...

Ruby: Kratos es verdaderamente alguien increíble, ¿cierto Yang?

Goodwitch: Y sobre todo...

Liderazgo.- Se mostraría a Kratos con Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang en la noche anterior.

Goodwitch: Todas estas cualidades fueron tomadas en cuenta para seleccionar a los líderes de equipo. Ahora, si, todos tendrán un equipo hoy.

Ruby estaría concentrada en obtener la reliquia de Kratos.

Ozpin: Estos equipos quedaran formados por el resto de su estancia en Beacon, así que es mejor escoger la reliquia de la persona que, crean que será un buen líder. Pero sobre todo, que al que le pertenezca la reliquia sea alguien con quien se llevan bien. Dicho esto, la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar, será su compañera o compañero junto con el capitán del equipo, si es que consiguen la reliquia primero, por los próximos cuatro años.

Kratos y Ruby: ¡¿Qué?!

Una chica peli naranja le diría a un chico pelinegro de ropas verdes.

Chica: ¿Vez? Te lo dije.

Ozpin: Después de que se emparejen, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. Encontraran obstáculos en el camino. Así que no duden en destruir a su paso o morirán.

Jaune suspiraría de alivio, pero Kratos mostraría una expresión de preocupación.

Ozpin: Serán monitoreados y calificados por la duración de su iniciación, pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontraran un templo abandonado que contiene las reliquias. Las reliquias representan a un capitán. Cada pareja deberá escoger una y volver a la cima del barranco. Guardaremos el objeto y se llamara al líder que les ha tocado. Y los calificaremos apropiadamente. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

El joven espartano levantaría su mano.

Kratos: ¿Que haremos los lideres?

Pregunto Kratos fuertemente.

Ozpin: Se quedarán aquí. Tienen prohibido ayudar directamente a los demás.

Kratos se sobresaltaría, Jaune pondría su mano en el hombro del pelinegro marcado.

Jaune: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Kratos se calmaría.

Ozpin: Bien, tomen sus posiciones.

Kratos: ¡Ruby! ¡Yang! ¡¿Ni se les ocurra fallar, oyeron?!

Todos los presentes se extrañarían pues Kratos actuaba como si ya fuera el líder de Yang y Ruby.

Ruby: ¡No te preocupes! Esto será pan comido.

Yang: Te preocupas demasiado primito.

Kratos: ¡A todos los demás! El camino será duro, estad alerta, sobre todo debajo de ustedes. Se os pondrá a prueba y solo se espera lo mejor de ustedes, así que usad todo lo que tengáis, ¡pero sean prudentes!

Jaune: Kratos tiene razón. ¡Usar todo desde el inicio sería dejarte corto al final, así que sean conscientes de cada movimiento que hagan!

Goodwitch le susurraría a Ozpin.

Goodwitch: Kratos está siendo una gran inspiración para todos.

Ozpin: Por eso fue escogido como un líder.

Los capitanes darían consejos y su punto de vista de ver la prueba. A modo de inspiración, pero sobre todo de orgullo, no dejarían que Kratos se llevara todo el crédito y a los mejores compañeros.

Ozpin: ¿Listos? ¡YA!

De uno en uno todos los estudiantes que participarían en la iniciación, eran lanzados al barranco. Antes de que Blake, Yang y Ruby fueran lanzadas, Kratos les desearía suerte. Además, este se acercaría a Blake y le susurraría algo al oído.

Blake: Gracias.

Blake seria lanzada.

Yang: Te veré con tu reliquia.

Ruby: Estaremos bien.

Kratos asentiría y estas serían lanzadas.

Jaune: Ellas estarán bien, lo presiento.

Kratos: Eso espero.


	5. Prueba de Inicio

Kratos se quedaría pensando, mirando hacia el acantilado. Jaune estaría a su lado, estos estarían hablando sobre sus vidas.

Jaune: No sabía que ya habías cazado Grimms tan grandes.

Kratos: Lo hago desde los 13 años.

Jaune: Ya debías ser bastante fuerte, ¿no?

Kratos: Supongo. Empecé a entrenar mi físico desde los 7 años, subiendo cascadas y cargando troncos.

A Jaune se le irían las palabras al oír eso. Detrás de ellos una chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos tan claros como la luna y de ropas adornadas como un cielo estrellado, hablaría.

Chica: Veo que sigues aferrándote a tus raíces, espartano.

Kratos y Jaune se voltearían.

Kratos: (Esta chica... ¡Era la que me espiaba ayer!)

Antiguo Kratos: Su nombre es Nicte. Tranquilo, carece de intenciones hostiles.

Kratos: Nicte?

Nicte: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Nicte abrazaría a Kratos y le susurraría al oído

Nicte: Extraño tu piel pálida...

Kratos se separaría por instinto.

Jaune: Emmm...

Nicte: No tienes que preocuparte, no voy a acerté nada.

Kratos: ...

Nicte: Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicte Selene.

Jaune: Igualmente, mi nombre es Jaune Arc.

Nicte: ¿Kratos, que te ocurre? ¿Porque tan nervioso?

Kratos: (¿Porque actúa como si me conociera?)

Antiguo Kratos: Piensa que tú eres yo. A diferencia de los otros. Mi espíritu está sellado con nuestra alma por lo que no puedo tomar el control del cuerpo.

Kratos:(Lo que me faltaba...)

Antiguo Kratos: Mantente alerta, en especial por Atenea y Afrodita.

Kratos: Nicte.

Nicte: ¿Sí?

Kratos: ¿Dónde está Atenea?

Nicte: Lo mismo me pregunte yo, parece que a fin de cuentas no fue escogida como Líder. Este chico logro hacerse con el puesto.

Jaune: ¿Yo?

Kratos: (Eso es un alivio) Quien más esta de líder? De nosotros...

Nicte: Aquí en Beacon, Artemisa, Bóreas, Eos y Nike como estudiantes. Por alguna razón cierta persona es un profesor. Se liberó del gran peso.

Antiguo Kratos: ¡No... Imposible!

Kratos: Ya veo, gracias por la información.

Nicte: Kratos, tu no sueles ser tan considerado. Esas chicas te están...

Kratos: Acepta mi cortesía antes de que te pase algo...

Nicte: Ahí está el espartano del que me enamoré.

Jaune: ¡Wow!

Kratos: No estoy interesado...

Nicte: Awww... No podrás rechazarme por siempre.

Nicte se iría a hablar con otra chica.

Jaune: ¿Que fue eso? Se te declaro y la rechazaste.

Kratos: Nicte no es precisamente mi tipo.

Mientras, con los participantes de la iniciación. Ruby golpearía a un pájaro en su descenso.

Ruby: ¡Pajarito no!

Ruby desplegaría a Crecent rose y con esta, se aferraría a un árbol. Weiss usaría círculos mágicos para hacer de puente. Un chico pelinegro usaría el filo de sus armas para aferrarse a un árbol y bajar en espiral, este miraría hacia arriba ya que escucho una explosión. La que provocaba las explosiones era Yang, quien se impulsaba en el aire por los disparos de sus armas. Por su parte, la chica que había clavado a Jaune al casillero. Atravesó algunos árboles con su escudo para detener un poco el impacto y terminar sobre uno para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona donde por una mira vería a una chica con una tiara y gemas verdes caer con gracia sobre un árbol. Mientras tanto, Ruby finalmente había llegado al bosque, y sin pensarlo iría tras cierta rubia y reliquia.

Ruby: ¡Yang! ¡Yang!

A lo lejos, Kratos se sobre saltaría un poco.

Kratos: Ruby llego al bosque.

Jaune: ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Como es posible que veas hasta tan lejos?!

Kratos: No solo veo, sino que también oigo.

Jaune: ¿Oyes?

Volviendo con Ruby.

Ruby: Esto es malo... ¿Y si no la encuentro? ¿Y si no encuentro el omega primero? Bueno también podría estar en el equipo de Jaune, pero no creo que él pueda pelear del todo. También tengo que ver con quien estaré. Blake... Es muy misteriosa, y le gusta leer, pero hasta ahora Kratos es el único que ha hablado con ella. ¿Bien, a quienes conozco de la escuela? Kratos, Yang, Jaune, Blake y...

No pudo terminar ya que se encontró con alguien, ese alguien era Weiss. Kratos de alguna forma podía ver desde muy lejos.

Kratos: Oh no...

Jaune: ¿Que ocurre?

Kratos: La chica Schnee.

Jaune: ¿Que ocurre con ella? Encontró tu reliquia.

Kratos: Más o menos.

Con Ruby.

Weiss: Vas por la reliquia de Kratos, ¿verdad?

Ruby: Si… Espera ¡¿Tú también?!

Weiss: Después de verlo en acción está en la mira de todos. Y como tú eres su amiga, seguro que sabes cómo es su reliquia.

Ruby: Si, el me lo dijo.

Weiss: De seguro, Ozpin le dio esa ventaja. Vamos, pero recuerda, esto no significa que seamos amigas.

Mientras con Kratos

Kratos: ¡¿Porque atraigo a las locas?!

Jaune: Hey! Muchos quisiéramos tener tu suerte.

Devuelta en el bosque, cerca de donde estaban Ruby y Weiss, estaba la chica de la tiara. Entonces la chica pelirroja aparecería.

Chica: Atenea.

Atenea: ¿Que ocurre Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: ¿Porque te les quedas viendo?

Atenea: Luego te explicare, vámonos.

Ambas chicas tomarían su camino, mientras Kratos sintió un tic en su cabeza.

Antiguo Kratos: Esa energía...

Kratos:(Ocurre algo malo?)

Antiguo Kratos: ¡Atenea!

Kratos: (¡¿ATENEA?!) Imposible...

Jaune: Kratos, cálmate, todo irá bien.

Con Ruby y Weiss. Estas irían en una dirección.

Weiss: ¡Date prisa, no quiero tener una mala calificación!

Entonces Ruby rebasaría a Weiss.

Weiss: ¿Pero, como?

Ruby: Weiss, solo porque no sea buena socializando no quiere decir que sea mala peleando. Estas a punto de ver un lado completamente distinto de mí. Y cuando lo veas estarás como: Esa chica Ruby es de veras de veras...

Kratos: ¡¿SE PUEDEN DAR PRISA USTEDES DOS?!

Ruby: ¿Kratos?

Weiss: Ese grito fue fuerte, pero parece que provino de muy lejos...

Con Kratos, todos los lideres estaban con las orejas tapadas por petición de Kratos, pero de todas formas todos oían un zumbido.

Kratos: ...

Con Ruby y Weiss

Weiss: ¡Solo apresurémonos, o la reliquia la obtendrá alguien más!

Entonces de la nada unos Beowolf aparecerían. Mientras tanto, con Yang.

Yang: ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? Me estoy aburriendo.

Unos arbustos se movieron.

Yang: ¿Ruby, eres tú?

Yang miro en los arbustos y se escuchó un gruñido.

Yang: ¡Nope!

Tras decir esto una especie de oso se lanzaría al ataque contra ella, pero lograría esquivarlo. Sin embargo, otro más saldría de los arbustos. Uno de los osos trataría de atacar a Yang, pero esta lograría golpearlo en el abdomen. Luego al otro le daría un gancho izquierdo para después, rematar con una patada impulsada por su arma.

Yang: Ustedes dos no habrán visto a una chica con capucha roja, ¿verdad?

Los osos solo gruñirían.

Yang: Tomare eso como un no.

Dijo eso antes de saltar hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de los osos.

Con Kratos.

Antiguo Kratos: Las chicas de este mundo son impresionantes.

Kratos: Yang realmente tiene su toque.

Jaune: ¿Enserio? Bueno, siendo tu prima, creo que es obvio. Son familia, ¿no?

Kratos: ¡Ah! Si, cierto... (Debería dejar de pensar en voz alta)

De vuelta con Yang.

Yang: Ustedes no podrían atinarle a...

No podría terminar de hablar, ya que vería un mechón de su cabello caer. Entonces los ojos de Yang pasarían de purpura a rojo.

Yang: ¡Ustedes...! ¡Monstruos!

Yang se lanzó contra los osos, impulsada por sus armas, embistió a uno de ellos y conecto varios golpes, mandando a volar al oso, esta voltearía a ver al otro.

Yang: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también quieres?!

El otro oso caería, atrás de este estaba Blake, quien lo había atravesado con su arma. Por su lado Kratos.

Kratos: (¡Que mujer!)

Una sonrisa de interés se le formaría a este.

Jaune: ¿Oh? Viste algo bueno.

Kratos: Creo que podría disfrutar de este espectáculo.

Jaune: Quisiera poder ver lo mismo que tú.

Kratos: Algún día. Si entrenas tus ojos.

De vuelta con Yang y Blake, estas se quedarían mirando un rato, hasta que.

Blake: Te encontré.

Yang: ¿Me buscabas?

Blake: Kratos me dijo que tu sabías como era la reliquia de él, por si yo quería unirme a su equipo. Desde luego, estoy dispuesta a unirme.

Yang: ¿Que te dijo mi primito?

Blake: Él dijo "Busca a Ruby o a Yang, por si quieres estar en mi equipo. Ellas conocen la clave."

Yang: Bien. Vayamos por la reliquia ome… no sé qué antes de que nos la ganen.

Con Weiss y Ruby.

Estas estaban peleando contra los beowolfs. A lo lejos, Kratos observaba detenidamente, forzándose a sí mismo de intervenir.

Weiss: (Recuerda tu entrenamiento Weiss. Cabeza arriba, hombros atrás, pierna al frente... No tan al frente. Regula tu respiración... Espera el momento de atacar y ...) ¡Ahora!

Weiss se lanzó con su espada en contra de un Beowolf. Mandando un ataque de fuego hacia la bestia.

Ruby: ¡Te tengo!

Ruby acabaría con otro Beowolf. Ahora Ruby y Weiss estaban espalda con espalda contra los 4 beowolfs que quedaban.

Ruby: ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Kratos?

Weiss: ... "¡Somos parte del mismo ejército, les guste o no!"

Ruby: Exacto, si él va a ser nuestro líder, ¡hagamos que se sienta orgulloso!

Weiss: ¡Si!

Kratos sonreiría a lo lejos.

Kratos: Ruby...

Jaune: ¿Ruby dijo algo?

Kratos: La escuche bien, dijo que quería hacerme sentir orgulloso.

Jaune: De seguro lo están haciendo bien.

Kratos: Vaya que sí.

Kratos no contendría las ganas y simplemente gritaría fuerte. Por suerte Jaune se había anticipado y se tapó las orejas.

Kratos: ¡ANIMO! ¡RUBY! ¡WEISS!

Con Ruby y Weiss

El grito de Kratos llamaría la atención de los beowolfs, haciendo que los que estaban apareciendo se fueran. Weiss estaba con la cara roja, pues parecía que Kratos estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacían.

Ruby: ¡GRACIAS KRATOS!

Weiss: ¡No grites! ¡Oh dios, qué vergüenza! Vamos de una vez a buscar esa reliquia.

Mientras se iban, una pluma negra caía del cielo.

Kratos: Ups...

Jaune: Eso cuenta como ayuda indirecta, no te preocupes.

Kratos: Si tú lo dices. (Esa pluma negra...)

En otro lado del bosque, estarían Atenea y Pyrrha. Estarían caminando hasta que voltearon al escuchar el grito de Kratos.

Atenea: Ese tonto. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Pyrrha: Por su apariencia pensé que el seria alguien serio.

Atenea: Lo es, cuando se deja llevar por su ira, se convierte en un asesino despiadado.

Pyrrha: ...?

Con Kratos y Jaune.

Antiguo Kratos: Nuestra aura siente la presencia de Atenea. Habrá hablado de mí.

Jaune: ¿Kratos, estas bien?

Kratos: Mi aura me está advirtiendo de algo.

Jaune: Salud.

Kratos: ¿Jaune, sabes lo que es el aura?

Jaune: ¿Por supuesto que lo sé, y tú?

El joven espartano frunciría el ceño.

Kratos: El aura es la manifestación del alma. Te ayuda a amplificar tus habilidades y protegerte de daños.

Kratos pondría su mano sobre el hombro de Jaune.

Kratos: Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

Jaune: ¿Esta bien?

Jaune cerraría los ojos y Kratos diría lo siguiente

"Yo, Kratos, ¡te concedo la liberación de tu alma! Un simple mortal dejaras de ser y en gran guerrero te volverás. ¡El dios de la guerra te lo exige!"

Entonces Jaune y Kratos comenzarían a brillar.

Jaune: Wow! Este poder...

Kratos: Es tuyo, se encontraba dormido.

Jaune: ¿Porque nadie me lo dijo antes?

Kratos: ¿Sera por tu orgullo que jamás admites que no sabes algo?

Jaune: Vale, vale. De ahora en adelante aprenderé más de ti.

Kratos: ¿De mí?

Jaune: Por supuesto. Desde que te vieron todos en esos vídeos, todos quisieron ser parte de tu equipo. Eres el mejor líder que se tenga registrado.

Kratos: No exageres.

Jaune: Y tú no seas tan modesto.

Kratos: Esta bien.

Algunos líderes cotilleaban y decían en voz baja.

Líderes. - "Oyeron lo que dijo?" "Si, nadie antes ha liberado auras recitando eso" "¿Quién es este tipo?"

Kratos simplemente ignoraría lo que dijeran el resto de capitanes hasta que.

Nicte: ¡Kratos es realmente alguien especial!

Esa oración hizo que a Kratos le cayera una gota de sudor. En el bosque estaría el pelinegro de traje verde, este se encontraba encima de cadáveres de dos serpientes. Luego aparecería la chica peli naranja colgando de los árboles.

Chico: No creo que eso suene como un perezoso.

Chica: ¡Oh por favor!

Mientras tanto Ozpin y Goodwitch estarían viendo el acantilado mientras vigilaban a los capitanes para que no intervinieran.

Goodwitch: Señor, la última pareja ha sido formada. Nora Valkirye y Lie Ren. No los imaginaba en un equipo a esos dos. Ahora solo falta que consigan las reliquias de sus líderes. A este ritmo deberían llegar al templo en cuestión de minutos. Por cierto, señor, ¿está seguro de que Jaune es buen candidato a líder?

Ozpin: Tiene talento para el puesto. Pronto lo veras.

Entonces Kratos se acercaría a Ozpin.

Kratos: ¿Como va todo director?

Ozpin: Pensé que podías ver todo desde aquí.

Kratos: Hablaba sobre usted. Está muy pensativo.

Ozpin: No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Kratos.

Kratos: Si usted lo dice.

Mientras con Blake y Yang. Ellas llegaban a una construcción en ruinas.

Blake: ¿Será el templo?

Yang: ¡Ahí está!

Yang señalaría una de las 2 reliquias gemelas.

Blake: ¿Una herradura? Ahora que me fijo, Kratos lleva una en la espalda, en su chaqueta, no?

Yang: ¡Dice que es un símbolo, llamado "Omega"! Ahora me acuerdo. Vamos, tomemos uno y larguémonos de aquí.

Entonces Ruby y Weiss llegarían.

Weiss: ¡Al fin!

Ruby: ¡Mira los "omegas"!

Ruby tomaría el omega rápido. Luego se fijarían en Yang y Blake, quienes tomaron el otro omega.

Yang: ¿Como estuvo el recorrido?

Ruby: Gracias a los gritos de Kratos, Weiss pudo adivinar donde estaba el templo.

Weiss: Un uso básico de las ondas de sonido.

Ruby estaba feliz pero la felicidad le duro poco, ya que un escorpión enorme saldría de una montaña. Pyrrha y Atenea saldrían disparadas hacia el bosque.

Yang: ¿Que fue eso?

Mientras con Kratos.

Kratos: ¡¿Un "Deathstalker"?!

Jaune: Que ocurre?

Ozpin: ...

Kratos: Esto es malo...

Ozpin: Deberías tener más fe en tus compañeros.

Kratos: ¿Que?

Ozpin: Observa.

Kratos dirigiría la mirada hacia el templo, vería a las Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang con las reliquias omega.

Kratos: Ya las tienen.

Ozpin: Kratos.

Kratos: ¿EH?

Ozpin: Recuerdas lo que dije.

Kratos: ¡Oh es verdad!

Mientras tanto.

Ruby junto a Yang fueron a ver como se encontraban Atenea y Pyrrha.

Ruby: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Pyrrha: Si.

Atenea: Ese deathstalker... No me imagine que hubiera uno por aquí.

Entonces aparecería un Grimm oso cayendo al piso. Aparentemente Nora lo montaba como si fuera una montura.

Nora: Oh... Se rompió...

Ren: En serio Nora. Por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo...

Nora simplemente ignoro lo dicho por Ren y tomaría una reliquia la cual era una espada. Y esta empezaría a jugar con la reliquia.

Ren; ¡Nora!

Nora: ¡Ya voy!

Ruby y Yang irían con Atenea y Pyrrha hasta el templo para reagruparse. Pyrrah tomaría la otra reliquia espada.

Yang: ¡¿Acaso esa chica vino encima de un ursa?!

Finalmente, todos estarían frente al templo con el Deathstalker acercándose.

Yang: Supongo que hasta aquí...

De la nada el deathstalker seria envuelto en llamas. Todos los presentes estarían sorprendidos. Entonces...

Kratos: ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ACHUU!

Tras escuchar a Kratos estornudar otra llamarada le caería al deathstalker.

Ruby: ¿Acaso Kratos le arrojo esas llamas?

Blake: De haberlo hecho seria castigado...

Atenea: Este tonto... Ozpin dijo que no podían ayudarnos directamente. Pero se considera de forma indirecta si el enemigo es dañado por accidente o en este caso. Kratos estornudando por cualquier cosa y ataca por error.

Mientras con Jaune y Kratos. Jaune le pasaba unas hojas por la nariz a Kratos, haciéndolo estornudar para que pudiese atacar con la llama de apolo.

Jaune: Sabes, esto es divertido.

Kratos: ¿Como sea... habrá funcionado?

El deathstalker había retrocedido debido al daño que le producían las llamas.

Atenea: Nos ha dado una oportunidad. ¡Rápido! Tomad todos vuestras reliquias e dirigiros rápido hacia el punto de inicio.

Yang: Soy solo yo, o eso me sonó un poco a Kratos.

Blake: Dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Vámonos.

Ruby y Weiss tenían un Omega, Blake y Yang tenían el otro. Por su parte Nora y Ren tenían una espada y, finalmente Atenea y Pyrrha tenían la otra.

Ren: ¡Hora de irnos!

Mientras corrían, un ave enorme los estaba siguiendo. Cuando llegaron a la colina el ave se puso enfrente de ellos.

Atenea: Tenemos un deathstalker detrás y ahora nos viene este nevermore.

Yang: ¡Genial!

Dijo Yang de forma sarcástica.

Entonces el Deathstalker aparecería derribando algunos árboles. Las llamas ya se habían extinguido.

Ren: ¡Nora! Distráelo.

El nevermore empezó arrojar sus plumas como si fueran flechas. Nora lograría esquivarlas y sacaría su arma que era un lanzagranadas. Esta le dispararía al nevermore, sin embargo, no se fijaría y seria atacada por el deathstalker. Pero sería salvada por Atenea la cual clavaria sus dos espadas doradas en el deathstalker, haciéndolo retroceder y dándole tiempo a Weiss de sacarla de ahí.

Pyrrha: ¡Corre Atenea!

Pyrrha junto a Ren le disparaban al deathstalker para darles tiempo a los demás de alejarse. Estarían cruzando el puente. En eso el nevermore se dirigía a derribar el puente. Kratos se percataría por lo que, sin muchas opciones, convocaría a escondidas el Cráneo de Dáneo y se concentraría. Entonces el nevermore se detendría y atacaría al Deathstalker. Esto les daría tiempo a todos de para cruzar el puente.

Mientras tanto.

Ozpin: Esto no tiene precedentes.

Jaune: ¿Que ocurre director Ozpin?

Ozpin: Viendo la situación, y como se han dado estos sucesos. Considero que sería prudente que fueran a ayudar. Después de todo, no hay nada como la acción real para demostrar de que eres capaz.

Kratos y Jaune: ¡...!

Ozpin: Vayan y ayuden a sus equipos.

Jaune: ¿Y cómo llegaremos ahí?

Kratos: ¡Muy fácil!

Kratos tomaría Jaune cargándolo en su costado, entonces tomaría impulso con las botas de Hermes y a gran velocidad se lanzaría a él y Jaune al combate. Mientras ambos iban alta velocidad en el aire. Kratos le hizo señas a Jaune de como aterrizar. Jaune le entendió y asintió.

En la boca del puente estaban Atenea, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren confrontando al deathstalker mientras que Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang estaban sobre una edificación encarando al nevermore. Entonces del cielo. Caerían Jaune y Kratos.

Jaune clavaría su espada en la parte más alta de la cola del deathstalker, disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída y bajaría por esta para pasar por debajo de él, atacando la parte baja para llamar la atención del deathstalker y finalmente, llegaría al frente de Atenea y Pyrrha.

Jaune: ¿Les importa si ayudo?

Al mismo tiempo Kratos caería sobre el nevermore y haciendo uso de las espadas del caos y su fuerza bruta, lo hacía chocar con una de las estructuras. Luego saltaría del nevermore, cayendo entre las chicas.

Kratos: ¿Como se encuentra mi equipo? Espero no haber tardado.

Ruby: ¡Kratos!

Blake: ¡¿Que haces aqui?!

Kratos: Digamos que Ozpin dijo que nos olvidemos de esa última regla. Supongo que vio que esta situación es diferente.

Mientras tanto con Ozpin.

Ozpin: Realmente quiero ver como trabajas en equipo, Kratos...

Devuelta con Kratos.

Kratos: ¡Bien! Yang, necesito que hagas que ese pajarraco se choque contra el muro de ese acantilado.

Yang: Déjamelo a mí.

Kratos: Weiss, cuando el nevermore este en acantilado, asegúrate de que se quede quieto.

Weiss: Entendido.

Kratos: Blake, una vez el nevermore choque, usa tu látigo como una resortera. Yang, tu ayúdala, válganse de esos dos pilares.

Kratos señalaría dos pilares gemelos que se encontraban a cierta distancia.

Kratos: Ruby, tu salta hacia el látigo. Weiss, asegúrate de que Ruby gane la potencia adecuada.

Blake: ¿Y qué harás tú?

Kratos: Ya verás.

Yang: ¡Bien!

Yang comenzaría a dispararle a nevermore. Weiss prepararía su espada y Blake se mantendría alerta. Entonces Ruby y Kratos saltarían.

Mientras con Jaune y los demás.

Jaune: No conseguiremos nada si seguimos siendo presionados. Hay que ir hacia el deathstalker.

Tras las palabras de Jaune, sus cuatro compañeros junto con él se lanzarían al ataque. Cuando el deathstalker ataco, fue interceptado por Pyrrha y Jaune. Entonces Ren se subiría al aguijón y empezaría a dispararle mientras que Nora disparaba con su lanza granadas. El deathstalker se sacudiría, haciendo que Ren saliera volando, pero este sería atrapado por Atenea. Entonces Jaune se fijó en el aguijón, el cual estaba colgando.

Jaune: ¡Atenea!

Atenea: ¡Lo tengo cubierto!

Atenea lanzaría una de sus espadas cortándolo.

Jaune: Nora, clávalo.

Nora: ¡Atención!

Nora saltaría sobre Pyrrha, esta última usaría su escudo para hacer de plataforma a Nora y darle un último impulso. Nora llegaría hasta cierto punto en el aire para luego poner su mazo en dirección al deathstaker. El mazo generaría una llama en la parte trasera dándole un impulso extra a Nora, quien golpearía el aguijón insertándolo en la cabeza del deathstalker.

En el otro lado del puente, se podían ver los disparos de Yang. El nevermore se lanzó contra ella con la boca abierta. Yang quedaría en su boca y le dispararía a su garganta.

Yang: ¡Espero! ¡Que! ¡Tengas! ¡Hambre!

Yang saltaría hacia el piso y dejaría que el nevermore se estrellara contra el acantilado.

Kratos: ¡Weiss! ¡Tu turno!

Weiss iría corriendo hacia el nevermore.

Kratos: ¡Blake y Yang! ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!

Kratos usaría las botas de Hermes para rebasar a Weiss y subiría por la pared. Weiss al llegar al nevermore congelaría su cola. Estando en dos pilares, Blake y Yang tensarían el arma de Blake haciéndoles de resorte. Ruby se lanzaría al medio y seria sujetada por uno de los sellos de Weiss

Ruby: ¡Lista!

Weiss: ¡Adelante!

Ruby recargo su guadaña y Kratos, al llegar a la cima desenvainaría las espadas del caos. Entonces Ruby fue lanzada hacia el nevermore. Ruby sujetaría del cuello al nevermore con su guadaña y esta comenzaría a correr por la pared del acantilado gracias a los sellos de Weiss. Al momento, Kratos comenzaría a bajar haciendo una pirueta con las espadas del caos extendida, funcionando como una cierra circular gigante hacia el nevermore, al cual, debido a la velocidad a la que giraba Kratos y la fuerza aplicada por Ruby, la cabeza y las alas serian cercenadas, mientras una estela de pétalos de rosa y plumas blancas eran dejadas. A lo lejos los demás verían como el cuerpo del nevermore caería, pero este pronto se transformaría en energía roja. Y descenderían rápidamente siendo consumida por Kratos.

Jaune: Kratos, no hay duda de que eres alguien increíble.

Atenea: Igual que siempre.

Yang: Bueno... Eso fue algo.

Kratos escucharía la voz de su antigua vida.

"Has desbloqueado el Fuego de Ares y el Hielo de Poseidon"

Más tarde. Ozpin estaría anunciando la formación de equipos.

Ozpin: Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dos Brozewing, Sky Iark. Ustedes recolectaron la reliquia del viento. Por lo que su líderde equipo será Bóreas Ice. A partir de ahora trabajaran juntos. BCRDI ( Be-Cardinal).

Luego pasarían Atenea, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren.

Ozpin: Atenea Justice, Pyrrha Nicos, Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Ustedes recolectaron la reliquia de la espada. Por lo que su líder de equipo será Jaune Arc. A partir de ahora trabajaran juntos como el equipo JANPR (Jumper).

Los cuatro se reagruparían con Jaune. Y por último pasarían Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang.

Ozpin: Y finalmente, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna y Yang Xiao Long. Ustedes recolectaron la reliquia del omega. Por lo que su líder de equipo es Kratos Branwen. A partir de ahora trabajaran juntos como el equipo KRWBY( 'Key-ruby).

Kratos: (Hmmm... Algunos nombres de equipo son palabras y otras frases. Supongo que fue difícil encontrar nombres que encajen en equipos de cinco integrantes.)

Las chicas se reunirían con Kratos, el cual, aunque ya sabía con quién estaría. Realmente se encontraba feliz de ver a su nuevo equipo formado.

Ozpin: Antes de que se me olvide. Kratos, feliz cumpleaños #15.

Las chicas se sorprenderían bastante por lo que dijo Ozpin.

Kratos: Cierto que hoy era mi cumpleaños... Lo había olvidado.

Kratos se reiría

Ruby: ¡No te rías! ¡Ni siquiera pude conseguirte un regalo!

Kratos: No hace falta. Con que me hayan escogido como líder, basta.

Ozpin: Eres demasiado modesto.

Weiss: ¡Un momento! ¿Escuche bien? Dice que hoy es el cumpleaños número 15 de Kratos. ¡Eso quiere decir que él!

Ozpin: Si, él es el estudiante con menor edad ingresado en Beacon, con 14 años en su primer día.

Ruby: ¡Es incluso menor que yo!

Yang: ¡Y no lo parece!

El pelinegro se reiría por la conmoción del dato de su edad.

Kratos: Este será un año interesante.

Poco más tarde esa noche, Kratos estaría afuera de la academia.

Kratos: Ha sido divertido.

Entonces el pelinegro sentiría la presencia de alguien y voltaria.

Kratos: ¡¿Atenea?!

Atenea: A pasado mucho tiempo, espartano.

Kratos: ¡¿Qué… es lo que quieres?!

Atenea: Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero lo que es mío.

Kratos: (¿De qué habla?)

Antiguo Kratos: Habla del poder de la esperanza que está dentro de nuestra alma.

Kratos extendería su mano hacia Atenea.

Antiguo Kratos: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Vas a dárselo?!

Kratos: (Confía en mí.)

Atenea trataría de absorber el poder de la esperanza. En eso Kratos pensaría que tal vez, pueda recuperar la amistad de Atenea. Pues él puede sentir a través de su alma que en algún punto tuvieron una buena relación de amistad. Entonces ambos empezarían a brillar.


	6. El Dilema

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, Kratos se encontraba entrenando en el bosque. Apenas ayer fue la ceremonia, pero lo que pensaba era lo ocurrido poco después de eso.

Antiguo Kratos: Lograste curarla.

Kratos:( Estará bien?)

 _Flashback_

Durante un tiempo tanto Kratos como Atenea estuvieron brillando. En cierto momento Kratos vio como una energía oscura abandonaba a Atenea y se iba de desvaneciendo, Tras esto Atenea se desploma.

Kratos: ¿Atenea? ¡Atenea!

Kratos tomaría a Atenea y la llevaría a la enfermería.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Antiguo Kratos: Ella tenía uno de los males del mundo, me tomo mucho tiempo lograr entender ciertas cosas.

Kratos: (¿Males del mundo?)

Antiguo Kratos: Eran la energía negativa que se formó incluso antes de mi existencia.

Kratos: (Y lo único que puede vencer a los males del mundo es el poder de la esperanza.)

Antiguo Kratos: Entiendes rápido. Los males del mundo también ayudaron a la formación de los Grimm. Y tengo entendido que algunos como tú, todavía tienen algunos de los males.

Kratos:(Entonces, tengo que curarlos.)

Antiguo Kratos: Si me lo preguntas a mí, tal vez deberías dejarlo como un objetivo secundario.

Kratos:(Todavía debes explicarme bastantes cosas. En especial sobre mi dicho para liberar auras. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver contigo.)

Antiguo Kratos: Sera en otra ocasión. De momento, deberías probar las nuevas magias que desbloqueaste tras acabar con ese nevermore.

Kratos sin más remedio desenvainaría las espadas del caos.

Kratos: ¡DESTRUCCIÓN DE ARES!

Kratos clavaria sus espadas envueltas en llamas en el piso. Generando una enorme explosión de fuego, repetiría el proceso, pero esta vez la explosión hizo que el fuego se expandiera hacia todos lados.

Antiguo Kratos: Progresas muy bien chico. El siguiente.

Kratos: ¡HIELO DE POSEIDON!

Kratos movería sus espadas como si fuera a manipular el viento, entonces todo a su alrededor se congelaría de inmediato.

Antiguo Kratos: Bien, sigue practicando un poco más.

Kratos seguiría practicando durante un rato y luego volvería a la habitación que compartía con su equipo. Entraría al baño para ducharse y saldría con su uniforme. Pero no tendría ni la camisa ni el blazer abotonados, por lo que su torso estaría al descubierto.

Kratos: No es mi estilo, pero no me puedo quejar.

Entonces se escucharía el sonido de un silbato. Impidiendo que este terminara de vestirse.

Kratos: ¿Y ahora?

Quien tocaba el silbato fue Ruby.

Ruby: Bien, ya que estas aquí, podemos empezar con la primera misión del día.

Kratos: ¿Misión?

Yang: ¡Decorar!

Yang tendría un montón de cosas en sus manos. Blake quien estaba a su lado sacaría su maleta.

Blake: Aun tenemos que desempacar.

La maleta de Blake se abriría y sus cosas caerían al piso.

Blake: Y limpiar.

Kratos voltearía a ver a Weiss, la cual tendría una cara de molestia.

Kratos: ¿Te despertaron a la fuerza?

Weiss: ¿Y se puede saber a qué hora te levantas?

Kratos: Por lo general, siempre a las 4:25 am.

Weiss; ¡¿QUE?!

Yang: Primo, necesitas relajarte más.

Kratos: No puedo, necesito mis entrenamientos matutinos, porque después no soy yo.

Fue ahí cuando las chicas notaron que Kratos tenía el torso descubierto, el cual mostraba un físico casi divino. Haciendo que estas se sonrojaran.

Yang: ¿Primo... Podrías abotonarte la camisa?

Kratos: ¡Ah! Cierto, me había olvidado de esto...

Weiss: ¿En que estaba pensando Ozpin en permitir cuartos mixtos?...

Kratos estaba por abotonarse la camisa hasta que Yang vio una gran cicatriz en su abdomen, como si algo enorme lo hubiese atravesado.

Yang: ¡Kratos! Eso es...

Kratos: ¿Oh, esto?

Ruby: Es una cicatriz enorme...

Kratos: Tranquilas, nací con esta marca. Al igual que las demás.

Ruby se acercaría a Kratos y tocaría la marca.

Ruby: Wow, es muy duro...

Kratos se sonrojaría.

Ruby: ¡Lo siento! Solo quería comprobar si era de verdad una marca.

Kratos: Esta bien, no hay problema, solo avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso.

EL pelinegro terminaría de abotonar su camisa y blazer.

Todos empezarían a Decorar, en un momento dado, Kratos se da cuenta de que las camas están amontonadas y decide acomodarlas. Una trilítera con su cama hasta arriba, al menos así podría tener una excusa para ejercitarse un poco, la cama de Ruby en medio y la de abajo la de Weiss, el joven espartano agradecía que el techo del cuarto estaba bastante alto. Mientras que para Blake y Yang estaría una litera hecha con las camas sobrantes. Tras terminar todo, los cinco se irían a un salón donde se encontrarían con un profesor.

Profesor: Ustedes deben ser el equipo KRWBY. Yo soy el profesor Port, es un gusto conocerlos.

Kratos se aproximaría al profesor y les haría una seña a las chicas para que estas se sentaran.

Kratos: Igualmente Profesor.

Prof. Port: Joven Branwen. Yo fui uno de los profesores que te evaluó. A decir verdad, ver a alguien de tu edad con esas capacidades es algo que jamás había presenciado en todos mis años.

Kratos: No es para tanto profesor, pero muchas gracias.

Prof. Port: Educado también, espero que sigas dando todo de ti. Sin duda serás un gran cazador.

Kratos: Gracias, otra vez. (¿Porque siento que lo único que hago es llamar la atención?)

El pelinegro se fijaría en una jaula. Había un jabalí enorme.

Kratos: ¿Eso es un Boarbatusk?

Prof. Port: Eres muy observador, lo usaremos en la clase de hoy. En mi clase vemos la anatomía Grimm, será un buen comienzo.

Kratos: Ya veo.

Prof. Port: Bien, ve a tomar asiento muchacho. La clase esta por empezar.

Kratos se sentaría al lado de Ruby cerca de las escaleras. Las clases irían con normalidad salvo que Ruby estaba distrayéndose. A lo cual Kratos interviene.

Kratos: Ruby, por favor, presta atención.

Ruby: Agh...

Kratos: Mira, si prestas atención, te mostrare un par de cosas de mis espadas que todavía no le he mostrado a nadie.

Ruby: ¡¿Enserio?! Entonces pondré toda la atención posible.

Las otras chicas oirían lo que dijo Kratos, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por lo que a este se refería.

Prof. Port: ¿Quién cree tener las aptitudes necesarias?

Weiss estaba por levantar la mano. Pero Ruby levantaría la mano de Kratos.

Ruby: ¡Aquí profesor!

Prof. Port: Joven Branwen, ¿cree poder hacerlo?

Kratos: ¿Creer? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Kratos se sintió retado por la duda del profesor, él no se iba a echar atrás.

Prof. Port: Bien, Entonces cámbiese y enfrente a su oponente.

Kratos estaría frente al Boarbatusk. Kratos simplemente se acercaría a él, a lo cual todos estaban atentos a que hiciera algún ataque, el Boarbatusk se lanzó a atacar a Kratos, pero este último lo evadió, al estar en un punto ciego, el pelinegro invocaría el hielo de Poseidón. En lo que un principio parecía una danza, lo que hizo enojar a Weiss, pero pronto se quedó boquiabierta al ver al Boarbatusk completamente congelado. El pelinegro saltaría sobre el Boarbatusk congelado.

Kratos: ¡DESTRUCCIÓN DE ARES!

Las espadas del caos se cubrirían de fuego y Kratos caería sobre el bloque de hielo, generando una gran explosión, convirtiendo el Boarbatusk en pequeños trozos de hielo. DE los trozos de hielo emanaría la energía roja la cual iría hacia Kratos.

Kratos: ¡Ja! Esto es muy fácil.

En los asientos estaría Jaune, quien estaba fascinado por las habilidades de su amigo. Weiss se retiraría del salón, hecho que Kratos no pasaría por alto e iría tras de ella.

A las afueras de la academia, Kratos alcanzaría a Weiss.

Kratos: Weiss.

Weiss: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kratos: ¿Como que "que hago aquí"? Vine por ti. ¿Qué ocurre?

Weiss: Eso no te importa.

Kratos: Claro que si me importa. Soy tu líder, y como tal, debo velar por ti. Quieras o no. Ahora dime que ocurre.

Weiss: Es solo que, creo que debí ser seleccionada como líder de equipo.

Kratos: Para serte sincero, no lo creo.

En otra parte, Estaban Blake, Ruby y Yang hablando con Ozpin.

Ruby: Kratos podrá hablar con Weiss.

Ozpin: Se de Kratos desde que inicio en signal gracias a Qrow. Puedo decir que es un chico que tiene un tacto a la hora de hablar de problemas, sobre todo con mujeres. Por eso, permití que el formara su equipo con ustedes.

Yang: ¿En serio? No nos estará diciendo que es un...

Ozpin: No. Kratos no es ningún don juan, es malo para coquetear. Sin embargo, siempre ha logrado animar a las chicas. Ni Qrow sabe cómo, pero se dio cuenta de que Kratos sabe que decir. He cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero volver a Kratos su líder no es uno de ellos.

Con Weiss y Kratos.

Weiss: ¡¿Disculpa?!

Kratos: Weiss... Un líder necesita ser paciente, entender a sus compañeros y saber animarlos. Sí, no hay duda de que eres una cazadora talentosa, y que perfectamente puedes valerte. Pero te falta tacto.

Weiss: ¡¿Oh vamos, y eso que tiene de bueno?!

Kratos: Si yo no tuviera tacto. No estaría preocupado por ti, y no vendría a ayudarte. Eso es lo que un líder no puede hacer. No puedes simplemente gritarle a todo el mundo sus errores, debes ver cómo funciona cada uno y ver cuál es la mejor forma de sacar provecho de ello. Ruby, por ejemplo.

Kratos comenzaría a acariciar la cabeza de Weiss, la cual si bien estuvo a punto de golpear la mano del pelinegro para apartarlo. Pero, al final no lo hizo.

Kratos: Ella también tiene talento para ser una cazadora, he incluso me atrevería a decir que tiene potencial para ser una líder. Pero ella es una chica impaciente y descontrolada.

Weiss: Si, bastante.

Kratos: Es una apasionada de las armas, por eso le dije eso en clases para que pusiera atención.

Weiss: Aunque eso al final se te revirtió.

Kratos: Bueno, no tanto. Además, deberías saber cómo es Ozpin. Él es alguien muy sabio. Pregúntale al Profesor Port.

Weiss: Bueno... Yo...

Kratos: Si hay algo que todavía te inquieta, dilo. Estoy aquí para escucharte.

Kratos sonreiría. Esa sonrisa de alguna forma le dio confort a Weiss.

Weiss: Bueno, veras.

Con Ozpin y las chicas.

Ozpin: Incluso el mostro dotes de líder durante la iniciación. Incluso burlo las reglas para poder ayudarlas.

Blake: Ciertamente, es alguien muy entregado.

Ozpin: Esa es la razón de ser un líder. ¿No es solamente un título, es una bandera que llevas, si no lo das todo, entonces qué razón le das a los demás para seguirte?

Con Kratos y Weiss.

Kratos: Ya veo. Entonces, las cosas no salieron como tú querías. Pero dime, comportándote así, ¿crees que algo cambiara? ¿Harás que los que tengan poder cambien su decisión?

Weiss: Yo...

Kratos: Weiss, no deberías afligirte por lo que no posees. Deberías disfrutar de lo que ya tienes. Puedes mejorar aún más, perfeccionar cada habilidad que tengas. Pero, no trates de ser la mejor líder. Solo trata de ser la mejor Weiss. ¿Entiendes?

Weiss se le quedaría mirando a los ojos directamente al pelinegro. Luego le sonreiría y asentiría. Desde una puerta las chicas miraban como Kratos y Weiss charlaban. A lo que se dieron cuenta de que Weiss estaba riendo.

Yang: Ozpin no exageraba.

Blake: Que cambio tan brusco.

Ruby: ¿Deberíamos unirnos?

Kratos miraría hacia las chicas y les haría una seña para que se acercaran. Weiss voltearía hacia ellas y luego las saludaría. Yang se le acercó al pelinegro y le susurraría al oído.

Yang: ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?

Ya en la noche. Estaban las chicas en el cuarto. Ruby y Weiss conversaban.

Weiss: Si, bueno, me disculpo por haber sido grosera contigo.

Ruby: No te preocupes. ¡Me alegra que podamos ser amigas! ¿Y qué tal tu conversación con nuestro líder? Te ayudó.

Weiss: Ahora entiendo porque lo escogieron a él. Realmente es muy capaz. Hablando del marcado. ¿Dónde está?

Ruby: Dijo que entrenaría con el arma que recibió por su cumpleaños. Ya sabes, el día de la iniciación.

En ese momento Yang y Blake se acercarían.

Yang: ¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

Blake: Yo creo que sí.

Tras esto, las chicas irían a buscar a Kratos. Por su parte este estaría a las afueras de Beacon, tenía su arma nueva la espalda y a Atenea hablando con él.

Kratos: ¿Como te sientes?

Atenea: Mejor. Perdona si te exigí mucho.

Kratos: No te preocupes, después de todo, estabas bajo la influencia de los males del mundo.

Atenea: Eres muy tierno Kratos.

Kratos: ¡No soy tierno!

Atenea: Pero desde luego, no eres el mismo, ¿verdad?

Kratos: ¿Eh?

Atenea: El pacto fue que tu espíritu fuera sellado en tu alma. Lo que haría imposible a tu conciencia volver a tomar el control de algún cuerpo. Espero que estés haciendo lo mejor para educar al pequeño.

Kratos: Hace lo mejor que puede.

Atenea: Bien, hermanito. He notado que la experiencia se ha pasado a ti. Incluso el instinto paternal.

Kratos: ¿...?

Atenea: Puedes responderme algo.

Las chicas llegarían en ese momento, querían escuchar la conversación así que se esconderían para oír.

Atenea: ¿Y cómo estas relacionándote con las chicas?

Kratos: ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?! No es como si vaya a intentar algo.

Las chicas se sonrojarían un poco. Atenea se reiría.

Atena: Bueno, Ozpin dijo que eras un chico muy solitario en Signal, pero ahora, veo que has logrado hacer muchas amistades.

Kratos: Bueno, en Esparta tampoco me iba bien. Yo era muy solitario, mi única amistad fue mi hermano Deimos. Mi padre estuvo ausente, por lo que solo aprendía de los soldados. Yo no jugaba si no que entrenaba. Tal vez por eso y por mis marcas que todos al principio me temían. Supongo que puedo decir que conocer a Ruby fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado.

Ruby abriría los ojos como platos tras oír eso.

Atenea: ¿Solo Ruby?

Kratos: Sin ella, yo no estaría aquí. Se podría decir que le debo bastante. Porque por ella, pude conocer a los demás. Por eso, Ruby siempre será alguien importante para mí.

Ruby estaría sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz de que su primer amigo dijera tantas cosas buenas sobre ella. Sus compañeras de equipo estarían algo celosas. Incluso Yang, aunque no sabía si era celos de hermana o de prima.

Atenea: Me recuerdas un poco a Pandora actuando así. Pero bueno, ¿qué hay de las demás?

Antiguo Kratos: Pandora... Espero que estés bien...

Kratos: Espero que ella este bien.

Atenea: Seguro que lo está. En lo que estábamos, ¿Qué hay de Yang?

Kratos: Bueno... Yang ¿Como lo digo? es palabras simples, ella es una bomba.

Atenea: ¿Una bomba?

Kratos: Realmente quede impresionado con su forma de combatir. Además, es una chica amigable y no se deja intimidar por nadie. Realmente me gustaría ver de todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Atenea: Ya veo. Sientes una gran admiración hacia ella.

Yang: (¡Soy una bomba!)

Kratos: Weiss, bueno, mi perspectiva sobre ella cambio últimamente. En realidad, es una chica muy linda cuando la llegas a conocer muy bien. Solo se encontraba presionada por las expectativas.

Weiss se habría cubierto la cara por la vergüenza.

Atenea: Veo que su conversación salió más que bien.

Kratos: ¿Como te enteraste?

Atenea: Jaune me conto lo ocurrido en clases cuando fue a verme a la enfermería.

Kratos: Al menos, ya estas mejor, ¿no?

Atenea: Si, todo gracias a ti. Pero bueno, todavía falta que menciones a alguien.

Kratos: Blake. Bueno, apareció para ayudar, y fue directamente a conocerme. A pesar de haber tenido una discusión momentos antes. Siempre busca aprender y es algo que admiro de ella.

Kratos iba a decir algo más, pero se quedaría callado.

Atenea: ¿Pasa algo?

Kratos: Dejaremos la conversación por el momento.

Atenea: Entiendo. Entonces, hablamos después hermanito.

Kratos: Cuídate.

El pelinegro esperaría a que Atenea se retirara.

Kratos: Ah, antes de que se me olvide. ¡Chicas! ¡Es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas!

Las chicas se sobresaltarían por lo que dijo Kratos.

Kratos: No lleguen tarde al dormitorio.

Tras esto, Kratos se retiraría. Y las chicas sin más remedio irían tras él.


	7. Aceptarse a uno mismo

El equipo KRWBY se encontraba dando un paseo por la ciudad. Entre un par edificio se alzaba un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Vale".

Antiguo Kratos: La mayoría de personas se volvería loca al escuchar mi historia. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo.

Kratos: (Bueno, la mayoría me toma por alguien optimista. Pero todavía trato de digerirlo todo...)

Weiss: ¡El festival Vytal! ¡Oh! Esto es absolutamente maravilloso.

Kratos: ¿Realmente te gusta el festival, no Weiss?

Weiss: ¿Y a quién no? ¡Es un festival dedicado a la cultura del mundo!

Antiguo Kratos: Me pregunto qué tantos cambios hubo en mi ausencia.

Kratos: (Muchos.)

Weiss: ¡Habrá bailes, desfiles, el torneo!

Kratos: Ya, lo entendemos. ¡Lo único que quiero que llegue es el torneo! ¡Quiero enfrentarme a alguien fuerte!

Yang: ¡Tranquilo! De seguro llegara alguien más fuerte que tú.

Kratos: ¡Eso espero!

Yang: Relájate primito. Aun no me recupero de nuestro combate...

Kratos: Te dije que fueras con todo. ¡Si al menos me hubieras escuchado!

Yang suspiraría mientras que el resto de chicas reiría.

Los cinco llegarían a un lugar que daría vista al muelle.

Kratos: ¿Puedes repetirme que hacemos aquí? Weiss.

Weiss: Escuche que los estudiantes de Vacuo llegaran hoy en barco. Y como representantes de Beacon, debemos darles la bienvenida a este buen reino.

Blake: De seguro quiere espiarlos para sacar ventaja en el torneo.

Kratos: No sería mala idea.

Todas mirarían a Kratos sorprendidas.

Kratos: ¿Qué? Como sea, yo...

El pelinegro voltearía y se daría cuenta de que había policías cerca de un lugar destrozado. Estaba rodeado por cintas amarillas que decían "¡Policía de Vale, no pasar!" Las demás rodearían a Kratos mientras miraban en la misma dirección que el espartano. El equipo KRWBY se acercaría al lugar.

Kratos: ¿Que ha ocurrido?

Policía: Un robo. El segundo robo de polvos de esta semana. Este lugar se está convirtiendo en una selva.

Kratos: Que desastre.

Yang: Es terrible.

Policía 2: Han dejado todo el dinero.

Policía: ¿Quien necesita tanto polvo?

Policía 2: No lo sé.

Policía: ¿Estas pensado en White Fang?

Kratos: White Fang.

Weiss: Que horrible grupo de degenerados.

Blake: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Kratos notaria esto como una mala señal.

Weiss: ¿Mi problema? Simplemente no me preocupo por los locos criminales.

Blake: White Fang no es un grupo lleno de psicópatas. Son un conjunto de Faunos equivocados.

Kratos: Todavía tienen la oportunidad de cambiar.

Blake: ¿Lo ves? Kratos lo entiende.

Weiss: Pero quieren eliminar a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra.

Blake: Esta bien, entonces están muy equivocados. Pero eso no explica porque quisieron robar una tienda de polvo en medio de Vale.

Kratos: Si les soy sincero, no creo que haya sido White Fang.

Ruby: Es cierto, pudo haber sido el tipo Torchwick, que Kratos y yo enfrentamos hace unos meses.

Kratos: (Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.) ¡Chicas, vámonos!

Entonces oirían unas voces.

"Hey! ¡DETENGAN A ESE FAUNO!"

Kratos: ¿Eh?

El equipo KRWBY iría a ver dónde se originaba el alboroto. Verían que, en el barco a un chico rubio con cola de mono huyendo del barco.

Chico: Gracias por el aventón.

Empleado del barco: ¡No eres un buen polizón!

EL chico se aferra con su cola a un farol y empezaría a pelar un plátano.

Chico: Un mal polizón hubiese sido atrapado. Soy un excelente polizón.

Un policía arrojaría una piedra al chico, pero este la esquivaría.

Policía: ¡Oye! Baja de ahí ahora mismo.

El chico arrojaría la cascara a la cara del policía. Luego este se reiría y saltaría a la boca del muelle donde subiría las escaleras para ingresar a la ciudad, los policías irían tras de él. Cuando el chico paso cerca de ellos. Kratos y él se miraron fijamente, dándose cuenta de algo. Pero el rubio no tenía tiempo de hablar y solo siguió corriendo con los policías atrás de él.

Yang: Bueno, querías ver a la competencia.

Kratos: ¡Hay que seguirlo!

Yang: ¿Eh?

Kratos comenzó a correr en dirección del chico. Las chicas sin más remedio lo seguirían. La persecución seguiría hasta doblar en una esquina donde Kratos chocaría con alguien, haciendo que este agarre a la persona con la que chocó para que esta no se cayera. El solo pudo ver al rubio escaparse.

Kratos: (¡Maldición! ¡Se ha ido!)

Entonces Kratos oiría a Yang arreglarse la voz.

Yang: Primito. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kratos se fijaría que estaba aferrado a una chica de pelo naranja de ojos verdes.

Chica: Holita.

Kratos: ¡AH!

El pelinegro se separa de la chica.

Kratos: ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Chica: ¡De maravilla! ¡Gracias por preguntar!

Kratos: ¿Okay?...

Chica: Mi nombre es Penny. Es un placer conocerlos.

Kratos: Pues, Hola Penny. Yo soy Kratos.

Ruby: Ruby.

Weiss: Soy Weiss.

Blake: Blake.

Yang: ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

Blake golpearía a Yang en el costado.

Yang: Soy Yang.

Penny: ¡Es un placer conocerlos!

Weiss: Acabas de decirlo...

Penny: ¡Ah sí! Lo hice.

Kratos: (¿Esta chica es muy rara... Sera una reencarnada?)

Antiguo Kratos: No, puedo detectar un alma, pero su cuerpo parece artificial.

Kratos: (¿Artificial?) Eh bueno, disculpa el tropezón.

Weiss: Nos tenemos que ir.

Kratos: Nos vemos luego amiguita.

El equipo KRWBY se retiraría.

Yang: Ella estaba algo rara...

Weiss: ¿Bien, donde se habrá metido ese Fauno?

Kratos: Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Todos se detendrían al ver que Penny ahora estaba delante de ellos.

Penny: ¿Como me llamaste?

Yang: Perdón, no fue mi intención. Pensé que no me oirías.

Weiss estaba con la expresión de no creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Penny: No tu...

Penny se acercaría a Kratos.

Penny: Tu...

Kratos: ¿Yo?

Penny: Me llamaste amiguita... ¿De verdad soy tu amiga?

Kratos: Eh...

Atrás de Penny, Blake, Weiss y Yang le decían que no a Kratos con sus manos, mientras que Ruby le asintió levemente.

Kratos: Claro... ¿Porque no?

Antiguo Kratos: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Weiss, Blake y Yang se caerían al piso.

Penny: ¡Sensacional! Podemos ir a pasear, podrás llevarme a comprar ropa. Incluso intentar tener una cita.

Ruby: ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos: ¡WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! Eso es ir muy deprisa.

Yang: ¿Y qué te trae a Vale?

Penny: ¡Estoy aquí por el torneo!

Weiss: ¡Espera! ¿Pelearas en el torneo?

Penny: Estoy lista para el combate.

Kratos: Entonces si estás aquí por el torneo, debes conocer al chico rubio que salió del barco.

Weiss: Cierto, a ese "cola de mono rufián".

Penny: ¿Quién?

Weiss: El asqueroso Fauno del barco.

Weiss sostenía un papel con un dibujo mal hecho del chico.

Kratos: ¡Podrías no llamarlo de esa forma!

Weiss: ¿Por qué?

Kratos cerraría sus puños.

Weiss: ¿Porque Kratos?

Kratos: ¡PORQUE EL ES COMO YO!

Todas las chicas se impactarían menos Penny.

Kratos:¡...!

El pelinegro comenzaría a correr usando las botas de hermes, tomando su camino por cuenta propia.

Blake: ¡E-espera! Kratos!

Blake fue tras de él, y siguiéndole el paso a Blake fue Ruby.

Weiss: ¿Porque habrá dicho eso?... ¿No creerás que Kratos es en realidad un fauno o sí?

Yang: Deberías ir y disculparte.

Kratos correría por los tejados. El uso que él tiene de las botas ha ido mejorando con el pasar de los días, permitiéndole correr por horas a altas velocidades.

Antiguo Kratos: ¡No debiste haber dicho eso!

Kratos: Perdón... No pude quedarme callado...

El pelinegro se detendría en la terraza de un edificio.

Kratos: Soy un infantil... Debí haber dicho otra cosa...

El espartano se sentaría en el filo de la terraza viendo el cielo.

Antiguo Kratos: ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer niño? No podrás explicarles quién eres. ¡Encima explicar lo que ese chico en realidad es!

Kratos: ... (Ahora que recuerdo... ¿No había un par de alas en el templo?)

Antiguo Kratos: ¿Las alas de Ícaro?

Kratos: (¡SI! Esas. Serian un buen camuflaje para hacerme pasar por un fauno.)

Antiguo Kratos: Bueno, puedes usarlas, pero a mí solo servían para planear.

Kratos: (¿Y cómo las saco?)

Antiguo Kratos: Primero, quítate las espadas de la espalda.

El pelinegro desenvainaría sus espadas.

Antiguo Kratos: Mira al piso desde un lugar alto y luego piensa que tienes alas.

Kratos: (Eso es fácil.)

Kratos estaría en el filo del edificio.

Kratos: (Piensa que tienes alas, piensa que tienes alas)

Kratos saltaría, pero este caería a alta velocidad hacia el piso. Su cara estaba mirando hacia el piso, entonces Kratos trato de enderezarse, al hacerlo su cuerpo se elevó por los aires.

Kratos: ¿EH?

Cuando el espartano se dio cuenta, estaba sobrevolando la ciudad.

Kratos: ¡OH!

Kratos miraría sus alas, pero se percataría de algo.

Kratos: Son blancas...

Antiguo Kratos: Te sorprenderá oír esto, pero estas alas son tuyas de forma biológica. Las verdaderas alas de Ícaro siguen en el templo.

Kratos: ¿Entonces si soy un Fauno?

Antiguo Kratos: Quizás, más tu madre y Deimos son humanos hasta donde pude detectar. La única persona que podría tener alguna explicación sobre esto es Atenea. Pero dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Tienes que volver a Beacon.

Kratos: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!

El pelinegro movería sus alas y se pondría a volar en dirección a Beacon. Al aterrizar cerca de la entrada, sus alas se guardarían. Este se dispondría a ir a los dormitorios. Pero sería detenido por la voz del chico rubio.

Chico: Parece que tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que pensé.

Kratos: ¿Tu?

El pelinegro se voltearía para ver al chico Rubio.

Chico: Me llamo Sun, Sun Wukong. Antes conocido como El rey mono.

Kratos: Kratos Branwen, Antes conocido como Kratos de Esparta.

Sun: Eres de Grecia, ¿verdad?

Kratos: Tú tienes que ser de China.

Sun: Bueno, aunque esas localizaciones ya no existen. ¿Dime, el espíritu de tu vida pasada también te aconseja?

Kratos: ¡AH! ¡Si! ¿También te pasa?

Sun: Según el rey mono, ciertas deidades y Leyendas pudieron reencarnar, pero muy pocas. Incluso las deidades de Asia baja que presumían de la capacidad de renacer perdieron esa habilidad ante la destrucción del caos.

Kratos: ¿Y cómo es que reencarnaste?

Sun: Un ritual raro que hizo el rey mono. No quiere darme detalles de eso.

Kratos: ¿Oye... Podrías hacerme un favor?

Sun: ¡Claro! No veo porque no.

Más tarde, en el dormitorio las chicas estarían sentadas en la cama. Kratos entraría lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ruby: ¡Kratos!

Esta correría a abrazar al pelinegro. Blake también se acercaría este.

Blake: Por un momento pensé que te habías ido...

Blake también abrazaría a Kratos tomándolo por sorpresa.

Kratos: ¡¿...?!

Weiss se acercaría a Kratos.

Weiss: Kratos... yo...

Kratos: Weiss... te pido disculpas...

Esto sorprendió a todas.

Kratos: Si, lo que dijiste no estuvo bien. Pero eso no es excusa para mí, fue grosero que me comportase de esa manera y perdiese los estribos. Estoy realmente apenado. Lo siento.

Weiss: Tonto...

Weiss abrazaría a Kratos.

Weiss: ¡Tampoco nos hagas preocupar así!

Yang: Ya paren, ¿Qué es esto? ¿El equipo de los abrazos?

Las chicas se separarían de Kratos apenadas. Kratos se acercaría a Yang.

Kratos: Perdona, si también te he preocupado Yang.

Yang: No es nada. No es como si me hubiese puesto a llorar por pensar que te habías ido ni nada. ¡¿OH A QUIEN ENGAÑO?!

Yang abrazaría fuertemente a Kratos.

Yang: ¡TE EXTRAÑE PRIMITO!

Kratos: ¡Yang! ¡ME ASFIXIAS!

Yang soltaría a Kratos, este estaba respirando agitadamente.

Kratos: A lo que realmente me concierne... Weiss.

Weiss: ¿Sí?

Kratos: Entiendo tu odio a los White Fang. Pues han causado un enorme daño a tu familia, y sobre todo a ti. Dificultando tu vida y que pasaras una niñez terrible. Pero no discrimines a los demás por los que hacen otros. Se lo que se siente cuando te odian por las acciones de alguien más.

Weiss: ¿Como Bóreas? ¿Le hiciste algo a sus hermanos?

Kratos: Hace tiempo los hermanos de Bóreas me traicionaron junto con otras personas.

Justo cuando ellas pensaban que Kratos no podría sorprenderlas más, esta vez se habían quedado mudas.

Kratos: Me vi en la obligación de enfrentarlos y las cosas no salieron bien. Fui llamado asesino, monstruo, mortal maldito... Y duele... Duele ver como todos te tienen miedo o te odian sin siquiera saber porque estás ahí.

Weiss: ¿Pero cuando paso esto?

Kratos: Antes que siquiera pudiese haber un registro sobre mí.

Weiss: ¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque nos ocultaste esto?

Kratos: Es algo complicado, y todavía no doy detalles, pronto tendrán que saber la historia completa. Sin embargo. Blake, seria buen momento de que te abras.

Blake: ¿Eh? ¿Tú ya lo sabias?

Kratos: Para las personas como yo, nada es lo que parece.

El pelinegro sacaría sus alas para permitir a Blake abrirse al equipo.

Yang: Tienes... Alas blancas...

Blake: Imposible...

Weiss: Creí que no había faunos alados.

Blake: Pensé que eran solo cuentos...

Kratos se acercaría a Blake mientras esta se quitaba su lazo. Dejando ver que ella tenía orejas de gato. Blake se mostraría incomoda, pero el pelinegro le tomaría de la mano.

Kratos: No estás sola... Yo estoy aquí.

Ruby: Todos estamos aquí.

Blake refugiaría su cara en el pecho del espartano, el cual la abrazaría.

Blake: Tengo que contarles algo...

Kratos: Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de lo que vas a decir. Pero te pido que esperes hasta mañana.

Blake: ¿Mañana?

Blake miraría a Kratos a los ojos.

Kratos: Iremos a ver a un amigo mío. Creo que es momento de arreglar los malentendidos.

Blake: E-está bien.

A la mañana siguiente estaba el equipo KRWBY en una terraza, sentados en una mesa con Sun. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas pues parecía que Kratos ya tenía una buena amistad con el fauno. Todos tendrían tazas de té.

Sun: Sabes, cuando me lo contaste anoche, pensé que estabas bromeado, pero me doy cuenta de que soy un despistado.

Kratos: No seas tan duro contigo mismo. De seguro la opaque sin querer. Las coincidencias pueden ocurrir, ¿no?

Sun: Ya lo creo.

Blake: Oye Sun.

Sun: Dime.

Blake: ¿Conoces al White Fang?

Sun: Claro, todos los faunos habrán oído hablar de ellos. Un motón de ególatras que consiguen todo por la fuerza.

Kratos: Sun, aguarda un poco. Tienes que oír esto. Blake empieza.

Blake: Una vez llegue a formar parte ellos...

Yang: Así que eso era lo que querías contar.

Kratos: Por favor, escuchen atentamente.

Blake: En ese momento las cosas eran diferentes. En las cenizas de la guerra, el White Fang surgió como un símbolo de paz entre los faunos y humanos. Pero incluso si se les prometió igualdad, los faunos eran discriminados y tratados con odio. La humanidad los menos preciaba y así, el White Fang se lanzó como el grito de nuestra gente. Y yo estaba ahí, estaba en frente de cada protesta. Tome parte en cada reunión. Solía pensar que hacíamos la diferencia, pero no era más que una joven optimista. Entonces, hace 5 años, nuestro líder renuncio y otro nuevo tomo su lugar. Él tenía su propio modo de pensar, de repente, las protestas pacíficas se volvieron violentas. Realizando ataques en conjunto contra gente que nos discriminaban, apoderándose de cargamento de empresas que acusaban a los faunos. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba funcionando, éramos tratados con igualdad, pero no por respeto, sino por temor. Así que me fui. Les dije que no quería usar mis poderes para generar violencia. Así que dedicaría mi vida como cazadora para enmendar mis errores. Así que aquí estoy, una criminal oculta a la vista de todos por un lazo.

Weiss: ¿Kratos, desde cuando sabias esto?

Kratos: Solo me di cuenta de que era una fauno el primer día que nos conocimos. Creo que soy mejor disimulando las cosas. El resto acabo de enterarme con ustedes, aunque ya me hacia una idea con los sucesos ocurridos el día de ayer.

Ruby: ¿Y no podías contarnos?

Kratos: Decir algo así no era de mi consentimiento. Es la vida de Blake y ella tenía que contarlo por sus propias palabras.

Antiguo Kratos: Se te da mejor el dialogo a ti que a mí.

Kratos: (Ahora hay que solucionar esto.) Sobre el tema del polvo...

Sun: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Kratos: Descubrir si el White Fang tiene algo que ver con esto.

Blake: Kratos...

El pelinegro miraría a Ruby, Weiss y Yang.

Kratos: Entenderé si no queréis formar parte de esto.

Weiss: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Blake y tu van a ir solos?

Ruby: ¡Kratos! Somos un equipo. Y los equipos siempre se mantienen juntos.

Yang: Vamos a ayudarlos.

Sun: ¡Parece que estas chicas están coladitas por ti colega!

Kratos: ¿Eh?

Las chicas estarían sonrojadas por el comentario de Sun.

Kratos: ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

Los seis empezarían a andar por la ciudad en busca de pistas.

Sun: ¿Entonces, alguna idea?

Blake: Dudo que el White Fang necesite todo ese polvo.

Sun: ¿Y si en realidad lo necesitan? La única forma de probar que no lo hicieron es ir al lugar donde lo guardarían y ver si lo tienen o no.

Blake: Desafortunadamente desconozco una ubicación.

Weiss: ¿Y ahora como seguimos?

Kratos: ¿En el barco hablaron de polvo en algún momento?

Sun: Creo que escuche a unos tipos sobre un cargamento grande de polvo.

Kratos: ¿Qué tan grande?

Sun: Enorme, por lo que oí.

Kratos: Entonces...Uwaaa!

Kratos seria sorprendido por un abrazo de Penny.

Penny: Holita!

Kratos: H-hola... (¿Porque a todas las chicas les da por abrazarme?...)

Penny: ¿Que hacen?

Kratos: Investigamos algo sobre el polvo robado.

Weiss: ¡Kratos! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Penny: ¿Puedo ayudar?

Kratos: Si quieres.

Weiss: No podemos perder el tiempo.

Kratos: En realidad esta chica te podría sorprender. (Eso espero...)

Penny: ¿Había un cargamento de polvo en el barco, no sería buena idea esperar ahí a ver quién lo roba?

Weiss iba a decir algo, pero todos empezarían a mirarse analizando la idea.

Kratos: Mi intuición no me falla nunca.

De noche, todos estarían en el edificio mirando hacia los contenedores.

Yang: ¿Como siguen las cosas Blake?

Blake se quitaría los binoculares.

Blake: De momento solo han hecho la descarga.

Kratos y Sun comían unas manzanas.

Weiss: ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

El resto de chicas mirarían a Sun.

Sun: Kratos las compró.

Las miradas ahora se centrarían en el espartano.

Kratos: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que le iba a dejar robar?

Entonces un fuerte viento tomaría a todos por sorpresa. Este era provocado por una aeronave que Kratos reconoció a pesar de la oscuridad.

Kratos: ¡Pero si es!

En el momento en el que la aeronave aterrizaría, bajarían personas del White Fang.

Blake: No...

Kratos: ¡Esperen! Esto no anda bien.

Ruby: ¡Momento! Esa aeronave se me hace conocida.

Entonces de la aeronave bajaría el hombre al cual Ruby y Kratos se habían enfrentado el día que se conocieron.

Torchwick: ¡Con cuidado! No somos los ladrones más inadvertidos del momento así que alimañas traten de seguir el ritmo.

Kratos: Hay que pelear.

Sun: Si tú lo dices.

Kratos sacaría sus espadas mientras que Sun sacaría dos báculos.

Weiss: ¡¿Harán una confrontación directa?!

Kratos: Ustedes tómenlos por sorpresa.

Kratos y Sun bajarían al piso. Kratos usaría sus alas para hacer su aterrizaje silencioso. Estos correrían hacia ellos. El hombre les estaría ordenando a los de White Fang.

Torchwick: Esto no es una cuerda.

Sun saltaría sobre el hombre dejándolo en el piso. Los del White Fang le apuntarían. Pero al ver que era un fauno bajarían las armas.

Kratos aparecería.

Kratos: ¿Cuál es el significado de este operativo? Pensé que el White Fang, no trabajaba con humanos.

Torchwick: ¡¿Tu aquí?!

Entonces más aeronaves llegarían. Kratos se fijaría en el hombre y vería que este tenía una mirada maliciosa.

Kratos: Sun! ¡APARTATE DE EL!

Sun saltaría evadiendo un disparo del bastón del hombre. Las chicas miraban lo que ocurría, así que decidirán intervenir. El hombre seguiría disparando a Sun, Kratos se pondría en medio y usaría el escudo de Helios para detener los ataques.

Torchwick: Veo que tienes juguetes nuevos.

Kratos: No has visto nada.

El pelinegro sacaría a Leviathan y la usaría en modo rifle. El espartano comenzaría disparar hacia el hombre mientras de la aeronave salían más miembros del White Fang.

Sun: Nos tienen acorralados.

Sun y Kratos estarían espalda con espalda.

Kratos: No por mucho. ¡AHORA!

Desde arriba de los contenedores, Ruby y Yang comenzarían a dispararle a los miembros del White Fang. Blake y Weiss sorprendieron a otros por atrás. Kratos volvería a sacar las espadas del caos y correría hacia el hombre, pero un tipo, con la mitad del pelo blanco y la otra de color negro, ropas oscuras y azules de unos ojos rojos como la sangre, con una lanza caería delante de él, cortándole el paso.

Tipo: Έχουν συμβεί πολλά Σπαρτιατικά.

Sun: Eh... ¿Entendiste lo que dijo?

Antiguo Kratos: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, espartano..." ¡...! ¡Esa voz!

Kratos: ¡Fobos!

Fobos: Μου θυμάσαι, έτσι; Ο Θεός του πολέμου. (Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Dios de la guerra.)

El espartano gruñiría con molestia.

Kratos: Θεός των εφιάλτων.(Dios de las pesadillas.) ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Fobos: ¿Que no es obvio? Estas estropeando el negocio de mi amigo Roman. Y por lo tanto el mío también.

Fobos sacaría su lanza del suelo mientras se reía como una Hiena.

Sun: Veo que no te llevabas bien con tus compañeros.

Fobos: ¿De qué hablas? Kratos siempre me cayó bien, en especial cuando mataba a diestra y siniestra todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

Kratos: ¡Ya no soy un carnicero!

Fobos: ¿Que pasa Kratos? ¿No disfrutabas golpear a las personas hasta matarlas? ¿Oh es que por fin reconstruiste tu vida con una nueva familia? ¡A ver cuánto duran sin que los mates o mueran!

Siendo la gota que derramo el vaso para el espartano. La ira fue lo único que lo lleno y su aura se activaría. Sus brazos se rodaron de una poderosa llama incandescente.

Fobos: Vaya, toque algo sensible.

Kratos: ¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!

El espartano se lanzaría contra el dios psicópata. Fobos bloqueaba sus ataques con dificultad. Kratos pondría sus espadas del caos juntas y por estas empezaría a correr electricidad. Fobos intentaría esquivarlo, pero el espartano fue más rápido y en un parpadeo activaría el relámpago de Zeus. Electrocutando a Fobos y algunos miembros de White Fang. Cuando Kratos bajo al piso para terminar con Fobos fue recibido con un disparo del Roman, haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera unos centímetros. Pero estaba cegado por el humo.

Roman: ¡Despídete! ¡Marcado de rojo!

Sun le arrojaría una cascara de plátano a Roman, pero este se la quitaría rápido y volvería a disparar, pero el disparo sería detenido por Penny, con la ayuda de unas espadas que salían de su espalda.

Kratos: ¡Penny!

Penny: No te preocupes Kratos. Estoy lista para el combate.

Penny le haría frente a Roman y algunos miembros del White Fang que seguían de pie.

Sun ayudaría a Kratos a ponerse de pie.

Kratos: ¡Equipo KRWBY! ¡Reagrúpense!

Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang serian sacadas de la sorpresa por la forma de pelear de Penny, y se reunirían con su líder.

Kratos: ¡Chicas! Sun! Ayuden a Penny.

Blake: ¿Y tú que harás?

Kratos: ¡Acabar con una pesadilla!

El espartano correría hacia Fobos. Mientras, Sun convertiría uno de sus bastones en dos pistolas y comenzaría a disparar a Roman, Las chicas atacarían al resto de White Fang. Con Kratos y Fobos, este último logro reaccionar rápido y bloqueo el golpe del espartano, este último aprovecharía la cercanía para hacer una finta y clavarle una de las espadas en el estómago a Fobos, quien, por reacción, patearía al espartano y saltaría hacia arriba de los contenedores.

Fobos: Veo que aun conservas el toque...

La risa de Fobos se oiría brevemente mientras este escupía sangre. Este le haría una señal a las aeronaves para que empiecen a disparar.

Kratos: ¡¿OSAN INTERPONERSE EN MI CAMINO?!

El espartano concentraría todo el poder que pudo de la llama de Apolo. Penny prepararía un ataque de energía el cual era generado por sus espadas. Al ser lanzados ambos ataques, las aeronaves explotarían, aunque lograrían salvarse los que estaban adentro de ellas. Roman y Fobos subirían a una que estaba en el suelo y comenzarían a escapar.

Kratos: ¡NO HUIRAS ESTA VEZ!

El pelinegro lanzaría las espadas del caos, clavándolas en uno de los motores de la aeronave. Penny también clavaria sus espadas, notando que estas están unidas a ella por hilos transparentes. Ambos empezarían a jalar la aeronave para evitar que se fuera. Entonces ambos harían que la aeronave se estrellara en el muelle.

Kratos: No... No pudo haber sido tan fácil...

Fobos: ¡Y tienes razón!

El espartano se voltaria y vería que Fobos y Roman estaban en la aeronave con la que llego Torchwick.

Roman: Pudiste haber usado esa habilidad antes.

Fobos: ¿Te parezco en un estado capaz? Como sea. ¡Nos volveremos a ver, marcado!

La aeronave se iría a toda velocidad, logrando que ellos escapar. El pelinegro golpearía el suelo con frustración.

Kratos: ¡Maldición! Se volvió a escapar.

Ruby: Kratos... ¿Ese tipo te conocía?

Kratos: ... Esa es una pregunta complicada...

Pasadas unas horas, había llegado la policía, el equipo KRWBY junto con Sun y Penny estaban sentados en unas cajas. Y Kratos ya tendría la piel de color normal.

Ruby: ¿Así que cuando tu semblanza se activa, te vuelves poderoso y te salen llamas?

Kratos: Algo así.

Weiss: ¿Y qué te da tu semblanza?

Kratos: En pocas palabras, invencibilidad.

Blake: ¿Invencibilidad?

Kratos: El daño que recibo se reduce a un quinto de lo que normalmente recibiría. Y mis habilidades, tanto con mis armas como mi físico aumentan.

Yang: Wow. ¿Y tienes algún nombre para tu semblanza?

Kratos: No... De momento no.

Blake: Kratos...

Kratos: Dime.

Blake: Gracias. Por todo.

Kratos: No hace falta, soy su líder y una de mis responsabilidades es velar por ustedes. Por eso...

Kratos se levantaría y miraría a las chicas.

Kratos: Necesito que confiéis en mí, y me permitan ayudarlas.

Sun: Pero ¿qué hay de ti?

Kratos: ¿Huh?

El pelinegro voltearía a ver a Sun.

Sun: No puedes cargar con los problemas de todos cuando tú tienes los tuyos.

Weiss: Sun tiene razón Kratos, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Sin embargo, si quieres que nosotras confiemos en ti, tú tienes que confiar en nosotras. También estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Ruby, Blake y Yang asentirían. El pelinegro sonreiría hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Empezaría a mirar a todos lados, percatándose de que Penny ya no estaba.

Kratos: ¿Dónde está Penny?

A lo lejos ellos eran observados por Penny quien estaba dentro de un carro. Entonces un hombre dentro del carro diría.

Hombre: Debiste saberlo y no estar cerca de la ciudad.

Penny: Lo se señor...

El auto arrancaría y se alejaría del lugar.

Hombre: Tranquila Penny. Tu tiempo llegara.

En otra parte, Ozpin estaría revisando unos videos sobre el equipo KRWBY, los cuales mandaría a Qrow. Este último le mandaría dos mensajes a Ozpin.

"El rey comenzó a mover sus fichas."

"¿Él chico estará bien?"


End file.
